The Love That Those Vampires Lost
by yukki067
Summary: Gakupo and Kaito killed their love Rin since they were vampires and in another time Rin is reborn and they hate each other but Rin is surrounded by people that like her what will they do? There's a poll at my profile page so you can help me decide whom Rin should stay with!
1. The beginning

**Narrator's POV**

In the Victorian era, we see a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes and she was 16. She was wearing a pink knee length dress.

"I wonder how that boy would be like." The girl asked herself.

"What you don't love me anymore, my love?" A man appeared behind the girl.

"Yes don't you love me either?" Another man asked who also appeared behind the girl and the girl just frowned.

One of the 2 men had blue hair and eyes and he was a vampire who was desperately in love with that girl. And the other one had purple hair and eyes and he was also a vampire who desperately in love with that girl too.

"I do still love you two but it's that I don't want my parents to hate me and make sure that you guys stay the hell away from me." The girl said while standing up because she had heard her mother's voice but before she left, she kissed those two boys on the lips.

The girl had met those two men at a party that she had attended but she had fallen in love with them and they had also but when she found out that the two vampires were in love with her but she couldn't decide who to stay with but those two vampires didn't even mind so they decided that they would be together always but since that girl was a Victorian heiress then that meant that she would have to marry a Victorian heir but that didn't mean that she couldn't have any fun before she would have to against her own will marry some boy that was her age.

And the time that she would spend with the boy with teal hair and eyes, the most she would forget those vampires she was so in love with at first and by the time that she was engaged to that boy, she was already in love with that boy.

The two vampires had decided that they would leave her and let her live with her fiancé but when she was sleeping and they were going to say good bye. They had a blood lust attack and they bit their one true love and the girl had woken up from a nightmare that was caused by the vampires bites and she saw that the one with purple hair was biting her neck and the one with blue hair was biting her thigh and she had first thought of screaming but she could feel that she was dying so she whispered these last words to them.

"I really did love you guys."

And the two vampires had noticed that they had killed her and then the news had declared that there were two serial killers and that their first victim was their one love; Rillianne Kagamine D'Austrich.

And now we're in the modern age and we see a beautiful blonde with shoulder length hair sleeping in a big apartment but then shot up from her sleep while screamed and then she covered her own mouth and got up from her bed and started to get changed for high school in a black skirt and a white buttoned shirt and a black vest and a black jacket and black socks and black ballet flats.

**Rin's POV**

Damn it why do I always wake up with that dream I mean there's nothing bad about it just that I have no idea why I dream about that.

I'm Rin Kagamine and I'm 16 and I'm a rich girl and I think that I'm one of the most hottest girls at my school; Vocal Academy.

"Hey Rin let's go! We have to get to school!" My best friend in the whole world Gumi screamed and I got in her car and I turned to see that my best gay friend Akaito Shion was there.

"Like hey Rinny!" Akaito screamed while hugging me.

"What's up, you guys?" I asked while Gumi was driving.

"Well my hot cousin Kaito is coming to our class." Akaito said.

"Well remember you can't fall in love with because he's your cousin." Gumi said while laughing and we got to our school and we parked at one of the parking spaces and we got to our classroom. It was normal like usual; Rinto Kagamine, the bad boy in our class was talking to his friend Mikuo Hatsune, the airhead in our class and they were staring at me. Did I have something on my face or was I really that ugly or I did forget to brush my hair.

"Hey Gumi is there anything on my face." I asked and she nodded in a 'no way' way.

"Except your big forehead then nothing!" I heard a voice scream and I looked at the door and I saw Miku Hatsune and her cronies. And yes she's related to Mikuo for some strange reason because how can someone so sweet and so cool could be related to that monster/demon, no wonder why Rinto dumped her because she was such a nutcase!

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" I asked her because Miku for some strange reason doesn't like me ever since we started high school, no I'm joking she never did like me I think because when I would go and tutor Mikuo at their house since he totally sucked and still sucks at Physics, her boyfriend Rinto, the guy I mentioned earlier would always stare at me and when they broke up she blamed me like if I would ever look or even touch Rinto, he was such a jerk to me when we were in grade school and she kicked me out of Mikuo's house and she banned me from ever going to his house ever again and Mikuo was like totally frightened well who wouldn't be if a girl looked at you with the death glare and that girl was your own sister well like I said she's creepy and scary and I pity poor Mikuo for having a demon for a sister.

"Um take my position as the Queen Bee of this school." Miku said while twirling a piece of her long, long hair and I'm not joking when I say long.

"Take it I don't want it." I said while grabbing my Blackberry Torch to check what time it is and when would the homeroom teacher would come.

"Well I'm just here to kill you." Miku said and when she was about to grab a piece of my hair so we could logically start a cat fight, Mikuo stepped right in front of me. Why the hell would he decide to die at the hand of his demon sister?

"Hey go back to your classroom before Mr. Tonio kills you, sis." Mikuo said and he sat right behind me since he sits behind me and I am currently thanking God for making Miku one year older than me.

"Hey I'm sorry about my psycho sister and how's the living alone in a condo life?" Mikuo asked me.

"Well its fine and how not having me as your tutor is." I asked him and he blushed.

"Fine I'm almost flunking in Physics again and I would let you be my tutor but I don't think that my sister would like that." Mikuo said while rubbing his hair and smiling.

"Well maybe one of these days you could come to my house so I could start tutoring you." I said while looking at him and his face turned red.

And then our homeroom teacher Mr. Mothy came in and everyone ran to their seats well in short words they looked like running mice.

"Well good morning students and I have an announcement for you." Mr. Mothy said while sitting in his desk.

"We have no classes till New Year's!" Neru screamed from in front of me.

"No that's not it Neru but good try. The news is that we have a new student with us from Italy and he's Mr. Shion's cousin." Mr. Mothy said while looking at Akaito and he stepped outside and he came back in with a boy with blue hair and blue eyes and he totally looked like Akaito but straight looking.

"Hello I'm Kaito Shion nice to meet you and I hope that we can get along." This guy Kaito said and he smiled and all the girls had screamed except me, Gumi and Akaito.

"Well you'll get used to that so you'll sit next to..." Mr. Mothy started saying and all the girls had their hands raised up and he started looking around and he pointed at me.

"You'll sit next to Ms. Kagamine, so please stand up Rin so our new classmate will know next to who he'll have to sit next to." Mr. Mothy said and all the girls were glaring at me and I turned to see Mikuo and he was looking at the window so I guess that he didn't hear what Mr. Mothy had just said.

"Um Rin what just happened?" Mikuo asked me. God why is he such an airhead!

"We have a new student and he's going to sit next to me oh there he is right now." I said with sarcasm.

"Why nobody told me?" Mikuo asked with a serious tone of voice.

"Well Mr. Mothy just said it and you were looking at a bird or something like that." I said while turning to see Kaito looking at me. Okay am I really that ugly or do I have a pimple that I didn't see!

And I texted a message to Gumi saying that if I had a big, fat pimple that I didn't see.

And she texted back that there was no way in hell that I would have a pimple if my skin was so flawless and maybe he liked me.

And I texted back saying that no way that he could like me if we haven't said a word to each other.

"Hi, bonjour, Hola, Konichiwa, whatever!" Neru started to say hello in various languages but he didn't even say hi to her and he only stared at me. I don't know but I feel something odd about him.

"Um, Neru I don't think that whatever means hello." I said.

"Well I need to talk to the new cute guy that is staring at you. Hey let's swap seats!" Neru said to me.

"These are our assigned seats remember." I said sarcastically and Neru looked back to the front.

"Um, Kaito I don't know in Italy but here in Japan we do not stare at people and you're making me look bad in front of Rinny!" Akaito said with a girly voice since Kaito sits in front of Akaito.

"Shut up homo!" Kaito screamed at Akaito and everyone gasped.

"My own cousin is a homofobic and he's going to bully me like Karofsky did to Kurt!" Akaito screamed while Mr. Mothy read the newspaper and that is the reason why almost nobody learns anything in this class.

"This ain't an episode of Glee and I'm not secretly in love with you." Kaito screamed and the discussion went on and on for 40 minutes and then Mr. Mothy wrote the homework and then he made an announcement.

"Oh yeah I have an announcement for you guys." Mr. Mothy said.

"We won't have classes till 2396!" Neru screamed.

"If we survive against robots, natural disasters, global warming, the ozone layer etc." Kiyoteru the nerd in the class as I call him the Hermionie of our class, you know the girl from Harry Potter yep that's him only dude version.

"Thank you for that great speech Kiyoteru and Neru that's not even close to what I was about to say. I'm trying to say that you have a new History teacher." Mr. Mothy said.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed except me and Kaito who is for some strange reason staring at me.

"He must have over 50 wrinkles!" Neru said while texting under the desk.

"Maybe he has a wart!" Rinto exclaimed.

"What if he has a golden tooth!" Mikuo screamed. Okay now you put attention, Mikuo.

"What if he's a hermafrodite!" Akaito said and everyone except me shivered, really can't you guys be a little more realisitic.

"What if he's super small!" My cousin Lily exclaimed from the back.

"Well I've been told that I am very tall." A voice from the distance said and I saw a man with purple hair and eyes came in the classroom.

"Oh there you are Gakupo! How are you?" Mr. Mothy said while putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Very fine Mothy, and I see that this is the class I have 2nd period with." The man said and Mr. Mothy left the classroom.

"Has anybody told you that you look very hot!" Neru and Lily said in unison and when Kaito glanced at Mr. Gakupo.

"YOU!" They both screamed at each other.

"Well since I see that you are here well I better keep on with the officials." Mr. Gakupo said.

"I'm Gakupo Kamui and I will be your new History teacher now you will have to follow all these rules that I am copying for you." Mr. Kamui said and he started to write on the board and there were like 50 rules and he finished in 10 seconds well better start copying.

"Well time to introduce yourselves." Mr. Kamui said and Rinto laughed.

"There's no point in us introducing ourselves to you since we all know that you're going to leave in a week!" Rinto said and everyone snickered. Okay don't you guys get that this guy is totally serious!

"You must be the student that made the first History teacher leave." Mr. Kamui said.

"Yes I did it and anyways 10 teachers hate me." Rinto said standing up from his chair.

"Well make that 11 teachers now." Mr. Kamui said and Rinto gasped.

"Oh my god a new record!" Rinto exclaimed.

"Well Rinto counting since kindergarden and grade school, you've had 68 teachers that hate you but with Mr. Kamui you now have 69 teachers that hate you." Kiyoteru said while standing up.

"Nice." Rinto said while sitting down.

"Shut up! And since anyways since you're standing up. Introduce yourself Glasses." Mr. Kamui said while pointing at Kiyoteru.

"I'm Kiyoteru Hiyama nice to meet you!" Kiyoteru said while standing up and sitting down.

"Hey you Blondie that dresses like a slut. Introduce yourself." Mr. Kamui said to Lily who seemed offended by that comment.

"I do not look like a slut!" Lily screamed at him.

"Really what kind of a decent girl wears a skirt that is super small. Are you trying to attract old men or is there someone you like? " said while trying to unwrap a lollipop.

"What..." Lily started but she was blushing.

"Tomorrow please wear a longer skirt or you will not be allowed to enter my class." He said while he was still trying to unwrap the lollipop.

"I'm Lily Kagamine it is not nice to meet you." Lily said while sitting down.

"Good luck with that everyone in this whole classroom knows that Lily couldn't stand a day without looking slutty." Rinto said while smiling.

"Did I ask for your opinion delicuent?" said while walking towards him and chaining Rinto's hands to the desk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rinto screamed while trying to free himself.

"Teaching." said calmly.

"You can't do this to me. I have my rights. This is violence against a minor." Rinto said while chewing on his arm.

"I didn't do anything ilegal there's no law that prohibites my teaching method, delicuent. And besides you can still write and read and pay attention to the class." Mr. Kamui said bitterly and we all just stared at him.

"You monster, what are you a military general?" Rinto said while finally giving up on the chains.

"I was in the Japanese navy. Now let's continue hmm red drills name." Mr. Kamui said.

"They're not drills, they're pigtails and I'm Teto Kasane!" Teto said really fast.

"Fast good. Now boy with red hair tied in a ponytail that might be a girl." Mr. Kamui said.

"I'm a boy and I'm Ted Kasane." Ted said really fast like Teto just did.

"Fast I like it and now girl that looks like a pop star." Mr. Kamui said.

"Gumi Nakajima, nice to meet you." Gumi said and sat down.

"Delincuent your turn." Mr. Kamui said while looking at Rinto.

"Rinto Kagamine and it is not a pleasure meeting you." Rinto said with a bitter tone of voice.

"The pleasure is all mine. Okay airhead." Mr. Kamui said while looking at Mikuo.

"What happened Rin?" Mikuo asked me and Gumi hit Mikuo on the head.

"Introduce yourself or die." Gumi hissed at Mikuo.

"Okay I'm Mikuo Hatsune." Mikuo said while standing up and sitting down.

"Well you are an airhead and I don't like airheads so I'll make sure that you learn okay red-hair boy." Mr. Kamui said.

"Okay I'm Akaito Shion your hotness." Akaito said.

"Well thank you for that very nice introduction Porcelain. How about text maniac over there." Mr. Kamui said while pointing at Neru.

"I'm Neru Akita and you're hot." Neru said while texting on her phone.

"Hey airhead take all her phones away, they're disturbing me." Mr. Kamui said and Mikuo grabbed all of Neru's phones.

"Wow 40 minutes without a phone, how does that feel Neru?" Gumi asked Neru and Neru started crying.

"Kaito please sit down or you'll go to detention." Mr. Kamui said.

"No way in hell." Kaito said.

"1 week of detention." Mr. Kamui said.

"Give me all the detentions that you want. I have all the time in the world." Kaito said while crossing his arms.

"Well then 1 month of..." Mr. Kamui started saying and I can't let Kaito get 1 month of detention on his first day, he can have it on the second day but never the first day if not then he'll be another version of Rinto only taller and that would make me the worst Class President in the school's history.

"Um Mr. Kamui please don't give him detention please it's his first day and I don't think he deserves it right now so give him detention tomorrow but not today!" I said and then I covered my mouth and I grabbed Kaito by his black school tie and I turned to see Kaito who was blushing and Mr. Kamui was looking at me like if I commited a crime well screaming at your teacher might be a crime but oh please God may I not be punished.

"You never, never need to get detention on your first day, it's like in the manual to survive school!" I hissed at Kaito who started to hit himself with the Chemistry book and Mr. Kamui kept looking at me.

"Excuse me." Mr. Kamui said and he left the classroom.

"Well that's a more efficient way of using the Chemistry book instead of reading it." Lily said while laughing.

"Wow Shion on your first day you get detention wow you're almost like me but you didn't get it on the first hour of classes." I heard Rinto say from the back and everyone started crying and breathing again then Mr. Kamui came back in and everyone shut their mouths and stopped breathing.

"What's your name?" Mr. Kamui asked me while standing in front of my desk and I think that my blood stopped circulating in that moment.

"Ummm. It's Rin Lianne Kagamine Amamiya, nice to meet you." I said while doing the traditional Japanese bow and smiling. I'm screwed. I'm going to die. I'm going to freaking die now.

"Well class let's start the lesson." Mr. Kamui said and after 40 minutes this is what happened.

"Um Kiyoteru what's this terrible feeling in my head?" Lily asked while shaking Kiyoteru.

"Well that means that you learned." Kiyoteru said.

"I'VE WHAT?" Lily screamed.

"Lily here read the Bible." Teto said while passing Lily a Cosmopolitan and Lily read it as fast like hell.

"It doesn't work!" Lily said while screaming and crying in Teto's arms.

"Why can't I distract myself?" Mikuo said while trying to look at the window but he couldn't.

"Oh my god! I learned! Get me out of this mad-house!" Rinto screamed and Mr. Kamui went to unchain him.

"I'm free!" Rinto screamed.

"Hello students." Our English teacher Mrs. Primma said while coming in the classroom.

"Hello Mrs. Primma and as you know I've domesticated your delincuent." Mr. Kamui said while walking out the classroom.

"YOU WHAT?" Mrs. Primma said.

"Rinto stand up." Mrs. Primma said and Rinto standed up.

"Rinto did you do the homework?" Mrs. Primma said and Rinto walked towards her and gave her notes.

"Oh. My. God. What did you do to him Kamui?" Mrs. Primma screamed out the classroom and then after like 5 hours of school when it was time to leave, Kaito walked up to me.

"I'm soooo sorry I made you give Mr. Kamui a speech. Can you forgive me, Rin?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah sure but why did you get so fired up when you saw Mr. Kamui walk in the classroom?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Well it's that he was my older sister's ex-boyfriend and he broke her heart and I swore that she wouldn't have to see that dude ever again." Kaito said while giving me a smile.

"Is she dead?" I asked him.

"No just that she doesn't need to cry anymore well see you tomorrow Rinny!" Kaito screamed while he was leaving and getting in his blue Porches.

"Hey what right do you have to call her Rinny, Shion!" Rinto screamed from behind me and I turned to see him.

"Since when do you care what I'm called, Rinto." I said and Rinto blushed.

"Well, well he doesn't know you that much so he doesn't have the right to give you a nickname and just because he's Italian it doesn't mean that he has a right. W-w-w-what does he think he is? The Godfather! And anyways he was looking at you like if you were a piece of cake!" Rinto said while stuttering and blushing and he looked like a tomato and Mr. Kamui appeared behind Rinto. What is he?: Edward Cullen!

"Delincuent, Rin." Mr. Kamui said and Rinto screamed like a little girl.

"Your Evilness. See you tomorrow Rin!" Rinto screamed while running to his Harley Davidson motorcycle. What a minute, he left me alone with Mr. Kamui and I'm sure that he's going to punish me or give me detention for protecting Kaito. And I bowed down to say that I'm sorry and he softly put his hand on my head.

"Ms. Kagamine or Rin. I call you Rin since Ms. Kagamine is too formal well can I talk to you?" Mr. Kamui said and I just nodded.

"Well you seem like a good student and I don't think that you should be with Shion." Mr. Kamui said but which one does he mean?

"Um, which one Mr. Kamui?" I asked.

"The one with blue hair because Porcelain, he's okay but tell him to not call me 'your hotness' because it seems that you're the only one that has control over him." Mr. Kamui said while putting his hand on my shoulder and sliding it to my hand and it felt weird but good weird but do not get the wrong idea because he's a teacher and I'm a student so calm down Rin.

"What about Kaito and how do you know him?" I asked.

"All I know about Kaito is that he's an asshole and that he doesn't deserve your kindness, Rin. So I hope that you won't help him anymore. I shall see you tomorrow in my class, Rin." Mr. Kamui said and when I was going to walk home I got lazy so I went to Gumi so she could leave me at home.

"Hey Gumi could you leave me at my house because I was going to walk but I got lazy." I said and Gumi rolled her eyes and Akaito got in the car.

"Why didn't you leave with Kaito?" I asked.

"Well he lives somewhere else and anyways his car is wayyy too flashy for me." Akaito said.

"Hey what if we go to the mall?" Akaito asked.

"Nah I'm tired." Gumi said.

"They're having a sale at Forever 21, Gumi." Akaito said and Gumi's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"I'm in and you, Rinny? Gumi asked me.

"I have to do my homework and I'm not in the mood." I said trying to avoid any conflict.

"We'll take you to the Olive Garden for dinner." Gumi and Akaito said in unison and that was enough to convince me.

"Let's go." I said.

**Narrator's POV**

Well at the Shion manor we see Kaito slouching on a couch and his elder sister Kaiko appearing out of nowhere.

"What's wrong Kaito? You seem a little down. How was your first day of high school?" Kaiko said while taking as seat next to her brother.

"Well it went fine except for one thing." Kaito said while looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Kaiko asked while looking at her younger brother.

"She's alive. Rin's alive." Kaito started saying and Kaiko looked at him like if he was crazy.

"What the hell do you mean by that Kaito? Have you been drinking rat blood again?" Kaiko asked while she pushed some of her long blue hair back.

"No I'm not and all this time I had thought that I killed her when I didn't." Kaito said while looking at Kaiko.

"Um Kaito I don't think that's what just happened because I read something in a book like 60 years ago that when someone died, they reborn in a different time and life but you should never ever make the person try to remember the things that happened to him/her in their life right now because then they would think that they're crazy and they would suicide." Kaiko said and then Kaito's elder brother Taito came in out of nowhere.

"Heu sis, hey bro how did it go at high school again." Taito asked Kaito who looked at him with a 'you really want to piss me off today' face.

"Well what else happened because you seem pissed and happy at the same time?" Kaiko asked.

"Well it seems that Gakupo decides to go to the school as a teacher well I guess that if we had never moved here then he would use his teacher powers and fail dear Rin and then he would have sex with her and then kill her." Kaito said while falling to the floor.

"I never did like him, he looked wayy too much like a girl to me." Kaiko said while crossing her arms and when Kaito turned on the T.V, he saw this;

"Today the blood bank has been robbed and most of the blood that was stolen were mostly of teenage donors and half were O positive, A negative and AB negative and most people think that this was a Twilight publicity stunt." A reporter from the T.V said and Kaito turned to see his siblings who were at the refrigerator.

"Oh guys please don't tell me that you guys stole the blood." Kaito said while walking towards his siblings.

"Yeah we did it and it's a better way so when we're thirsty we don't have to kill anyone." Taito said with a happy face while grabbing a blood packet.

"Give it back now." Kaito said while looking at his brother and sister.

"We can't and I know you want it Kaito." Kaiko said while waving a blood packet in Kaito's face.

"N-n-n-no I don't-t-t." Kaito said while stammering.

"Aw come on brother from another mother, we know and remember that you loved O positive so come on or do you want to eat rats for the rest of your life?" Taito said while finishing a blood packet.

"I stopped eating rats a long time ago now I eat mountain lions." Kaito said while crossing his arms.

"What are you Edward Cullen?" Kaiko said with sarcasm.

"If I do this will you guys stop bugging me." Kaito said and Kaiko and Taito nodded and Kaito grabbed the blood packet and started drinking from it.

"Wow you were hungry." Kaiko said while Taito grabbed Kaito's school bag and started looking for something to entertain himself and Taito found a picture of Rin currently with black skinny jeans, a purple blouse and a black leather jacket and black boots and her hair had a black headband on it .

"Hey dude when did you get this picture of your dead girlfriend but it looks so new and she looks cuter and smarter and more modern." Taito said and Kaiko grabbed the picture.

"Yeah where the hell did you get this picture?" Kaiko asked.

"I went to her house and grabbed it." Kaito said.

"Shame on you!" Taito and Kaiko said in unison while pointing at Kaito who was hiding behind the couch.

"Well I was just going to go copy it and then leave it at her house again." Kaito said while pouting.

"Well that's not right Kaito and how did you get in?" Kaiko asked.

"She left the window open." Kaito answered and Kaiko rolled her eyes and now we see the Kamui manor and we see Gakupo lying on the couch like Snoopy and his elder sister Gakuko came in out of nowhere.

"Hey lil bro how are you and how was educating young tasty brats?" Gakuko said while putting her hand through her long purple hair.

"Fine and did you go and steal from the blood bank?" Gakupo asked.

"No I was going to take you but it seems that some other vampire got ahead of me and did you see any tasty looking students?" Gakuko said and Gakupo rolled his eyes because his sister was a vampire who only cared about two things: 1st: Hot boys and 2nd: Blood and when Gakuko would get super hungry she would have some lesbianic tendenties and she would try to pick up some girl or boy and kill the poor kid.

"Yeah but not for you for me." Gakupo said.

"Aw well did anything bad happened?" Gakuko asked.

"Well it's not bad." Gakupo said.

"Well what is it?" Gakuko asked.

"Rillianne's alive, she's literally alive." Gakupo said while covering his eyes.

"Um bro I don't think that that's her because I read in a book like 50 years ago that when a person died, the person would be reborn in another time and they wouldn't remember who they were before they died so don't even try to make that person remember who he/her was because if you do then the person will end up suiciding himself/herself." Gakuko said with sarcasm.

"Well then that would mean that I can make her fall in love with me again before Bakaito." Gakupo said and Gakuko just nodded and Gakupo went to his room and lied on his bed.

"Rin I hope that you'll remember me and not Kaito since he's the one that killed you." Gakupo said while looking at the moon and smiling.

And at Rin's apartment, she just came back from shopping with Gumi and Akaito and she realizes that the picture that Gumi took for her isn't there.

"It must be here somewhere and anyways I can look for it on Saturday." Rin said while yawning and getting in her bed and when she fell asleep .

Kaito went to give the picture back and he saw that she was sleeping like an angel and he started caress her face but then stopped himself and then hugged her but then broke the hug.

"I love you and I make you fall in love with me again before Gakupo does." Kaito said and then he kissed Rin on the lips but she didn't notice and then he left.


	2. An odd school day

******I'm sorry. well here's the second part of the story.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Wow I feel like if someone kissed me while I was sleeping well better go take a bath. I got in the bathroom and i let the soothing lukewarm water feel on my skin and then I wash my hair with my rose scented shampoo and then I get out of the bath and start getting changed into the stupid school's uniform and I hear the doorbell when I'm putting on a black headband as an accessory for my hair and I walk to the door and I'm tackled by someone and I open my eyes and see my older twin brother (by 7 minutes) Len.

"Len when did you come?" I asked while trying to get Len off of me and he didn't get off.

"I came yesterday but I went to a bar and drank a little bit and I wanted to see to my dear little sister." Len said with a tone like if he was drunk. "Hey how about we have some fun Rinny."

"Len I have to go to school and you have to rest so get off of me so I can take you to a room." I said and he got off of me and I took him to my room so he could sleep and I sat him on my bed and he started to twirl with a piece of my hair and he was unbuttoning some of my shirt's buttons but I don't mind this is Len's way of saying that he cares for me but that's when he's drunk, he would be momentarily into me like incest and then he passed out and I put a blanket on him and then again the doorbell sounded and I opened the door and this time it was Gumi and Akaito.

"Rin were you almost getting into it?" Gumi and Akaito said in unison.

"No way I was just finishing to button up my uniform." I said while I grabbed the key but before I left, I wrote a note for Len and I put it on his forehead so when he wakes up, he can read it and i got in the car and we drove to school and when we got to our classroom and this is what was happening:

Neru and Teto was trying to flirt with Kaito, Lily and Kiyoteru were studying which is weird in my cousin but normal in Kiyoteru and Rinto was looking at me which is not normal in this world.

"Okay Rinto what do I have on my face?" I asked him and he started to blush.

"Um well-well-well." Rinto started while poking his fingers together.

"Hey Rin, nice to see you again!" A kind, cheery voice said while covering my eyes.

"Mikuo get your hands that I think that you didn't wash today off my eyes." I said and Mikuo took his hands off my eyes and grabbed some hand sanitizer and put in on his hands.

"Yeah she's mine!" Rinto said and I punched Rinto in the stomach but I doubt that it hurt since he's the bad boy in the class.

"Wow is that the best you can do, Kagamine!" Rinto said and I slapped him and everyone in the class said "Ooooo.".

"Okay what is your problem Rinto because what have I ever done to you in my life!" I said and then Gumi grabbed my hand and she sat me down in my chair.

"Rinny do you really want your pretty, flawless face torn to shreds by him?" Gumi said while pointing to Rinto whose face was being covered by his bangs that were let loose since his hairclips fell out when I slapped him in the face.

"No. I'm such an idiot maybe I should go say sorry." I said while standing up and Gumi sighed.

"You have no idea why he said that you were his, right." Gumi said while grabbing my wrist.

"No." I answered quick and when I turned around I see Mr. Kamui right behind me.

"Ummmmm." I started saying and Mr. Kamui winked at me and put his hand softly on my head like he did yesterday. Wow he's hot and those beautiful blue eyes wait stop thinking about that Kagamine, remember he's a teacher and you are his student so don't even think about it.

"Miss Kagamine may you sit down please." Mr. Kamui said and I just sat down and I texted Rinto while Mr. Kamui would tell our names out loud and we would have to say present.

**Hey, I'm sorry Rinto and I'm so sorry I slapped you.- Rin**

And you could hear some vibrating but Mr. Kamui would blame Neru for that.

**Well I forgive you but you'll have to kiss my hand later today ;) - Rinto**

And I think I blushed but how dare he that he asks for that well I'll have to do it.

"Rin Kagamine." Mr. Kamui said.

"Present." I said.

**Okay but no one can know about this and we'll do it in private - Rin**

**Kay. -Rinto.**

"Well Mr. Kagamine can you tell me who you were talking to?" Mr. Kamui said and I turned to see that Mr. Kamui was about to grab his Samsung Galaxy Note to see who he was talking to and if I haven't seen in the movies and if I don't remember badly that when a teacher grabs a student's cellphone, he would read the conversation out loud and there's no way in hell that anybody is going to know that, and I opened my mouth to say a single, perfect lie.

"He was asking me if he could come to my house to study for the Chemistry quiz that's tomorrow." I said and the Chemistry quiz thing is totally true but me letting him come to my house is totally not true.

"Well Miss Kagamine you can text all you want in my class." Mr. Kamui said while looking at me and giving me a smile.

"And you can use my laptop to check out your Book Face." Mr. Kamui said while giving me his laptop.

"Um, Mr. Kamui it's Facebook!" Neru said.

"Whatever and also to check out your Glitter." Mr. Kamui said.

"TWITTER!" Teto and Ted screamed and Mr. Kamui rolled his eyes and he started to give the lesson and the only thing I did on his laptop was read this awesome book called Daughter Of Evil on the Internet and then when Mr. Kamui left and when Mrs. Sonika was supposed to come and give us Biology, Neru talked to me.

"Hey Rin!" Neru said and why is she talking to me on purpose?

"Yeah." I said while rubbing my hair.

"Thanks for making me remember about the quiz." Neru said. "Now I can know which one to steal from Mr. Crypton's office."

"Wow old habits never change do they so what's new in the gossip world?" I asked Neru who smiled wickedly.

"Oh nothing only the fact that Miku was French kissing a poor sophomore in the girls locker room." Neru whispered in my ear.

"What? No!" I said and Neru nodded.

"Hey Rin why aren't we friends anymore?" Neru asked me while batting her eyes.

"I don't know maybe because you would ditch me any time." I said sarcastically and Neru puffed her cheeks and turned around and then Mrs. Sonika came in the room.

"Good morning students, today we shall learn about Sexual Reproduction." Mrs. Sonika said while writing on the board.

"For this class you shall all have to work in pairs to complete this questionnaire that I am giving you." Mrs. Sonika said while giving almost everyone some questionnaires and everyone was already looking for someone to pair up with.

"But you can't choose your pair. I will." Mrs. Sonika said. "Okay let's see: Rinto and Mikuo, Lily and Kiyoteru, Ted and Teto, Neru and Gumi, Kaito and Akaito. Oh I'm sorry Rin it seems that you'll have to work alone." Mrs. Sonika said and Akaito started throwing up.

"Oh no! Akaito come with me to the infirmary. Rin you'll work with Kaito now work." Mrs. Sonika said while grabbing Akaito and walking out the room.

"Wow your cousin just puked but thank God he didn't puke on you." I said sarcastically and Kaito only chuckled.

"You're really funny, Rin." Kaito said while looking at me. "Well do you understand this because I have no idea about how to do this?"

"Calm down. I'm really good at Biology." I said and we started and then like almost 5 more minutes to finish the class, Mrs. Sonika came back.

"Well Mr. Shion will go home and you will have a pop quiz about this tomorrow!" Mrs. Sonika said happily and everyone groaned.

"Well go to lunch you maggots." Mrs. Sonika said bitterly and we all left the classroom and we went to the super fancy cafeteria and I bought a pizza and an orange Fanta drink and I walked to an empty table and then Kaito sat next to me.

"Hi Rin." Kaito said.

"Hey Kaito so do you think that you understood the questionnaire?" I asked Kaito and he frowned.

"No I'm going to fail this quiz!" Kaito said while hitting himself with the table.

"Kaito hitting youself against the table ain't going to work and anyways come to my house later so we can study together." I said and he blushed.

"Okay Rin can you give me your address?" Kaito asked.

"Well you could just come with me so you won't get lost in a bunch of penthouses." I said and he nodded and then the bell rang.

"What class do we have right now?" Kaito asked me.

"Well Gym." I said and then Kaito walked to the boys' locker room and I walked in the girls' locker room and I got changed in the Gym uniform, it's a white shirt and red shorts for the girls.

"Wow Rin what did you and Kaito talk about?" Gumi asked me while we were walking outside to the Volleyball court.

"Good Morning students. We will be having a little volleyball game against the seniors." Mr. Big Al said and on the other side of the court I saw all the seniors and there's Miku, she seems really happy, wait a minute we're going to play against the seniors, Miku's a senior. Oh My God my face is going to be destroyed by Miku and the volleyballs she's going to throw at me.

"Rin what's wrong?" Gumi asked me and I pointed at Miku.

"Oh right well I'll protect you if Miku wants to hit your pretty face with a ball then she'll have to go through me." Gumi said.

"No don't. Your pretty, flawless face doesn't need to be destroyed by Miku just because of my pretty, flawless face so I'll go and accept that today I'm going to die." I said and Gumi applauded and then we started to play and then Miku started to throw balls at me and when one is about to hit my flawless face, Kaito served it.

"Damnit Akaito!" Miku screamed since she hasn't heard about Kaito, she thinks that he's Akaito just with a different hair color.

"Kaito what the hell are you doing?" Gumi asked.

"Protecting Rin from Psycho over there." Kaito said while throwing another ball.

"Thank God. Rin sucks at Volleyball and Miku has something against her." Neru said while texting and using her left hand to throw balls.

"Yeah and anyways my cousin doesn't deserve her pretty face to be crushed by Hatsune." Lily said.

"Aw you're sooooo sweet." Kaito said in an Akaito tone of voice.

"I know right." Lily said and then we kept playing and for once Miku got hit in the face by a ball that Rinto 'accidently' threw but it was obviously on purpose and then we went to the classroom to receive Music class and I love that class because it's a way to express my feelings and then Mr. Tonio walked in the classroom.

"Hello students today I want to hear new songs please." Mr. Tonio said and eyeballed Rinto.

"Mr. Kagamine did you write a song?" Mr. Tonio asked and Rinto nodded his head.

"Well let's see who'll sing their song first." Mr. Tonio said while looking around and then pointed at me. Why do the teachers only point at me? Am I a teacher magnet or what?

"Ah the Angel of this classroom, Rin Kagamine will you sing the song you wrote for us." Mr. Tonio said and I standed up and started singing a song I had wrote called Meltdown and then I finished and then Mr. Tonio made Kaito sing and he sings really good.

"Muy bueno Mr. Shion well our class is dismissed." Mr. Tonio said and then we all left.

"Hey Rin may we leave now?" Kaito said while grabbing my hand and taking me to his blue Porches.

"Yeah sure." I said while getting in the car.

**Kaito's POV**

Wow Rin's going to tutor me, well I never did need any tutoring since I'm a vampire that's been alive for 600 years and I really need to talk to Rin.

"Hey can I listen to some music?" Rin asked and I nodded to her and she put on my MP3 player and then the song called _In the End _by Linkin Park.

"Wow I never thought you could like a song like this but I like it too." Rin said while smiling at me.

"Yeah I like this song very much. Hey Rin why don't you sing like a famous singer, your voice is beautiful." I said.

"I would love to but I'm super shy and I can only sing in front of the class." Rin said. "Stop we're here."

And I turned to see a big building that had like a bunch of penthouses and then we got off the car and we got in the elevator and we stopped at the last floor.

"Wow how can you afford all this?" I asked Rin while we were walking.

"Well my parents are rich and my mom is a super model and my dad descends from royalty." Rin said and we stopped at a door and when Rin was about to open the door with her key, a boy just like her opened the door. Wait a minute Rillianne had a twin brother called Allen so then Rin must have a twin brother called Len.

"Hey Len did you read the note I left on your forehead?" Rin asked.

"Yes I did and who the hell is this guy?" Len asked bitterly while looking at me.

"This is Kaito Shion, he's new in my class and I'm going to tutor him." Rin said while walking in the house.

"Well don't mind me but if this guy kisses you, he's dead." Len said while walking outside.

"Where the hell are you going?" Rin asked.

"To Rinto's. At least I can talk to him." Len said and he closed the door.

"Sorry for my brother, he's a bit of an over-protective older brother." Rin said while sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I'm sure that he doesn't like me." I said while sitting next to her.

"Calm down, he doesn't like any boy that comes to the house with me; he thinks that I'm having sex with any of my friends that are boys." Rin said while getting her Biology book out and I did the same.

"Well can you actually tell me that your brother is friends with Rinto?" I asked sarcastically while laughing.

"They're were friends ever since grade school and then Len had to go to Paris and that's the terrible reason why Rinto loves to bother me but I never tell Len that he bothers me because it would only make him want to kill Rinto and believe me I do not deserve a brother in jail." Rin said sarcastically.

"Wow well what's this?" I asked while getting closer to Rin and she blushed.

"That's a daughter cell, it comes from the Meiosis cycle." Rin said and we studied for 2 hours and then Rin served me a Pepsi and some Lays and then the door stormed open and Rinto and Len came in.

"Yeah dude you have to tell me that she ain't cute." Rinto said and then he noticed me and Rin.

"Wow dude, Kagamine and Shion are studying wow." Rinto said in an sarcastic tone.

"Ignore them." Len said in mocking tone. "I guess that the only studying that they were doing was the study of French kissing."

"Okay Len, Rinto you guys are now banished from my apartment for the rest of your lifes." Rin said while pushing Len and Rinto out.

"Where the hell am I going to sleep at?" Len asked before Rin closed the door.

"Go to Lily's, she admires you so goodbye." Rin said when she closed the door.

"You still have to kiss my hand." Rinto said in a mocking tone I so wish that I could kill him right now and Rin opened the door and grabbed his hand and kissed it.

'There you happy?" Rin said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Very but you know that you that you want more." Rinto said.

"What? No way in hell would I have my lips on those." Rin stated while pointing at Rinto.

_"I hate it. Why do I have to be the friend of her brother that she hates?" _Rinto thought. Yeah I can read minds.

_"_Rin, you know you want all this." Rinto said while gesturing himself.

"In no planet would I and you be together." Rin said. "And you can dream with me tonight because there's no way in hell I'll ever be with you."

_"Well Rin all I'm imagining is you and me in a fancy restaurant and I'm confessing my undying love to you and then we kiss. But really all i can do is say that you're a hot girl that's way too smart." _Rinto thought. And the way that he just thought that, it grossed me out a bit.

"Well can you leave my house now before I kill you." Rin said and they left and she closed the door and walked towards me.

"I'm sorry about that." Rin said.

"It's okay and any ways I was about to leave." I said. "See you tomorrow Rin!" I said and I left her house and I got to my house in a matter of 1.1 seconds and I saw my sister watching an American T.V show called Surburgatory.

"How did it go bro?" Kaiko asked me while I sat down next to her.

"Fine I studied with Rin." I said.

"Wow great progress bro." Taito said from a distance.

"Shut up and where you today in the morning?" Kaiko asked while throwing a pillow at Taito.

"Um having sex with a hot chick." Taito answered.

"I still can't believe that you're the eldest but you're the stupidist after Kaito." Kaiko said.

"Hey!" Taito and I said in unison.

"What! it's true." Kaiko said while eating popcorn.

"How can you eat so much and not get fat?" Taito asked.

"We're vampires, idiot. Our bodies don't change after the transformation, duh." Kaiko said while throwing a popcorn bag at Taito.

"Yeah I can see why you seem like your mom. You are her!" Taito exclaimed. Our mother had a terrible disease and our vampire dad couldn't save her in time so he turned us into vampires so we could live and not die.

"Yeah you shut up because your mom died when you were born." I said and Taito and I started to wrestle and Kaiko walked towards us and flipped us.

"Even though I'm the smallest. I'm stronger and smarter than the two of you combined." Kaiko said while walking towards the door.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" I asked.

"I'm taking my car out for a spin and a bite. I'll be back before daylight." Kaiko said while closing the door while grabbing her car keys.

"Dude even though you're the youngest of us, you should try to get your girlfriend back and act more responsible." Taito said.

"Dude I'm more responsible than you and a donkey and a monkey combined." I said while walking up to my room.

"Yeah sure whatever but don't let Kamui beat you." Taito said and I hate Gakupo I literally hate him and I want to send him to hell but now that he's my teacher and that just makes me want to kill him even more now and the worst of the case, is that I hate it when Gakupo or that Rinto guy gets close to her. It makes me want to murder them both.

"I need to get rid of him before he gets to Rin." I said.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please Review and you'll make a puppy happy. i'm joking**


	3. The fair

******I'm sorry about the lateness, i needed to work on a bunch of stories in my phone.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Ah at last oh so glorious Saturday, I was so looking forward for this Saturday because today I'm going to the fair with Gumi and Akaito. I just finished eating some breakfast so I'm going to go out for a walk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed when I stepped one foot out of my apartment and I looked down and I saw Len in a sleeping bag with a 100 percent furious face.

"Why did you step on my face?" Len screamed at me.

"I was going out for a walk and what the hell are you doing here?" I screamed at his face.

"Well, I didn't want to bother Lily so I grabbed a sleeping bag and I slept here." Len said.

"Get the hell up and get in the apartment." I said and he did exactly what I said and when he sat down on the couch, I started making some coffee.

"Where are you going because you seem very happy?" Len asked me.

"I'm going to the fair with Gumi and Akaito. And no you can't come." I said while giving him a cup of coffee.

"I wasn't going to ask that. Wait; did you just say Gumi and Akaito?" Len asked while looking at me.

"Yeah so?" I asked while eating a apple.

"You mean Gumi; the girl in school that had braces and glasses and a really goofy smile and that you were friends with her no matter what people said about you." Len said.

"Yes. I don't see where you're going with this." I said.

"Oh god. You guys are still friends, I guess she's still as goofy." Len said.

"She's pretty now, okay." I said while turning on the T.V.

"And super gay Akaito?" Len asked.

"Okay keep making fun of my friends and I'll kill you." I said and I got a call.

"Hello." I said.

_"Hey Rin. Can I ask you a question?" _Akaito asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." I said.

_"Can I bring Kaito to the fair with us? It's that the man has never gone to a fair before and my mom is making me take him." _Akaito said.

"Yeah sure. Kaito can come with us." I said and Len stared at me.

_"Arigatou Rin. I'll see you later." _Akaito said and he hanged up.

"What did you just agree to?" Len asked me.

"Um, I let Akaito bring Kaito to the fair with us." I said.

"What? No you can't go to the fair with that blue-demon!" Len said.

"Blue-demon?" I asked.

"I'm going with you to the fair." Len said.

"What? No, you're not coming, you're going to ruin everything. And anyways why do you want to go?" I said.

"To protect you from that pervert. Because he smells like one." Len said.

"Since when can you smell people?" I asked.

"Just calm down okay. I'll call Lily to come with us." Len said.

"I haven't given you authorization to come with us." I said.

"Whatever." Len said.

"Ugh, I hate him." I said and I grabbed my cellphone and I dialed Akaito.

_"Hello." _Akaito said.

"Hey Akaito I just want to say that my stupid brother wants to come, is that okay?" I asked.

_"What? Theloveofmylifeiscomingwithus?" _Akaito said something in gibberish.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

_"Nothing. Sayonara Rin." _Akaito said when he hanged up.

"That was weird." I said and I dialed Gumi's number.

_"Hello." _Gumi said.

"Hey Gumi, I want to tell you that Len wants to come with us to the fair. Is that okay?" I asked.

_"What! !" _Gumi said something in gibberish too.

"What did you just say?" I asked and she hanged up.

"I don't get her and Akaito sometimes." I said.

At 3:00 p.m, Len and I were in Len's Lamborghini and I was wearing a midnight blue t-shirt and dark skinny jeans with black unisex converse and with black netting gloves and Len was wearing a red t-shirt that had a black guitar on it with jeans and black sneakers. And we parked in the fair's parking lot.

"Humiliate me and I'll murder you." I said while getting out of the car.

"I promise that I will not do anything that will embarrass you." Len said and we walked in the entrance and I saw that Gumi and Akaito was there and also Lily with Kiyoteru.

"What is Kiyoteru doing here?" I asked.

"Well, at this hour he was going to tutor me but since Len told me that we were going to the fair so I dragged Kiyoteru here with me." Lily said while hugging Kiyoteru's arm.

"You guys seem like a couple." Len said.

"I'm going to kill you when I get the chance." Lily said.

"Should we start going?" Gumi asked while blushing.

"Whoa, who are you?" Len asked Gumi while blushing.

"It's me, Gumi. Don't you remember me, Len?" Gumi said and I leaned to talk to Len.

"I told you so." I said and his face turned super red.

**Narrator's POV**

From the distance that Rin was, Gakupo was there with his best friend Luka Megurine, she was also a vampire. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and dark blue jeans and black sneakers and Luka was wearing a white shirt and a pink skirt and pink ballet flats.

"Why have you brought me to this place?" Gakupo asked while they were walking.

"Because you've never been to a fair idiot." Luka said bitterly.

Luka used to be in love with Gakupo but since Gakupo was only in love with Rillianne, they decided to stay friends.

"Aren't these like those medieval fairs?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes, just like those." Luka said and she noticed that Rin and the other were there.

"Hey aren't those the juniors that you teach?" Luka asked.

"See that's Rillianne!" Gakupo whispered.

"No that's not her. I knew Rillianne, she and this girl are complete opposites no matter how much they look alike. This girl is way too nice, Rilliane was cruel and selfish. This girl doesn't like to sing, Rillianne loved to sing. And this girl doesn't wear jewelry and Rillianne loved jewelry." Luka said.

"Okay so I have a question for you." Gakupo said.

"Shoot." Luka said.

"Are you a lesbian?" Gakupo asked and Luka grabbed his ponytail.

"No! What gave you that idea you bastard?" Luka asked.

"Your diary." Gakupo said and Luka threw Gakupo to the floor.

"Why did you read that?" Luka asked irritatedly.

"Because I wanted to and I was bored." Gakupo said.

"What part of it gave you the idea?" Luka said.

"The part of Miku Hatsune. Do you like her?" Gakupo asked.

"No! It says in there that I would like to kill her." Luka said.

"Well, it's that there were parts that said that you would wish you could have her hands around her neck." Gakupo said.

"Those were my sadist fantasies, you moron." Luka said.

"Why were you thinking about killing her?" Gakupo asked.

"Because she looks sooo much like Michaela (Miku)!" Luka said.

"Well, it's your fault you let her win." Gakupo said.

"You hated Michael (Mikuo) so shut up!" Luka said.

"He stole the love of my life!" Gakupo hissed.

"So you decided to kill her. Wow you should a get student of the month award." Luka said sarcastically.

And Gumi had noticed that Luka was kicking Gakupo's ass.

"Hey isn't that Kamui-sensei and Luka-sempai?" Gumi asked.

"Hey Luka-sempai!" Gumi said and Luka stopped kicking Gakupo's ass.

"Are you guys dating?" Lily asked.

"No, he's my cousin. Right cousin." Luka said.

"Yeah we're cousins and what are you doing here?" Gakupo asked.

"We're here for the fair." Lily said.

"Who are you?" Luka asked.

"Oh Luka-sempai, this is my annoying, 7 minutes older than me, brother Len." Rin said.

"Nice to meet you." Len said while shaking Luka's hand.

"Hey Akaito, why hasn't Kaito come?" Rin asked.

"He said that he was going to come with a friend." Akaito said.

And in the parking lot, Kaito was coming out of his car and a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes was coming out of the car too and she was wearing a red shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and Kaito was wearing a blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans and black sneakers. The woman's name was Meiko Sakine and she was a old friend of Kaito's and yes she is a vampire.

"So why do you want to bring me to whatever this is?" Meiko said.

"It's called a fair and I never went to one either, kay." Kaito said while waling into the entrance.

"I want to go to your school." Meiko said.

"What? As a teacher or a student?" Kaito asked.

"Student. I'm going to totally beat the school's queen!" Meiko said.

"Um, the school's queen is Luka." Kaito said.

"What! How dare she steal a place that is rightfully mine!" Meiko said.

"Yeah and Gakupo's there too as a teacher." Kaito said.

"What? No! I don't want to be taught by him. He's so weird." Meiko said.

"I know right. Well I need you to help me with a situation." Kaito said.

"Sure, what is it?" Meiko asked.

"I need you to tell me if that girl is Rillianne." Kaito said while pointing at Rin.

"She looks like her but her scent is very different but she looks like we could be good friends. Who's that guy next to her?" Meiko said while pointing at Len.

"Oh that's Rin's older brother. He's kind of like the Allen of this time." Kaito said.

"Oh my god. This is great now he and I can be together! Oh no, there's Luka, damnit!" Meiko said. "But no worrys, she won't be in the middle of our love, Allen!"

"Calm down. Now let's go." Kaito said. "Hey Rin!"

"Hi Kaito. Is this your friend?" Rin said while smiling at Meiko.

"Hi, I'm Meiko Sakine, a pleasure to meet you. Kaito has told me a lot about how you are a good student council president." Meiko said.

"Thanks. Are you going to come to our school?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be a senior." Meiko said. "Oh I didn't notice that you were here, Luka. How have you been?"

"I was better until you two came." Luka said.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, we met in Italy once." Meiko said while crossing her arms.

"Well, let's go and try out some rides Len!" Gumi and Akaito said while grabbing Len's arms and running away.

"Let's go ride on the bumper cars, Kiyoteru!" Lily said while pulling Kiyoteru's arm.

"But there no logical explanation to bump with somebody's car!" Kiyoteru said while he and Lily were walking.

"Hey Rin, I have this incredible idea! How about you and I are best friends?" Meiko said while grabbing one of Rin's arms.

"Sure Meiko." Rin said while smiling at Meiko.

"Hey Rin, how about you and I become the bestest of friends?" Luka asked while grabbing Rin's free arm.

"Um, Luka-sempai. Ugh, sure we can be friends." Rin said while sighing.

"She can't be your best friend because she's my best friend!" Meiko said while pulling Rin towards her.

"No! She's my best friend. Deal with it, alcoholic rehab girl!" Luka said while pulling Rin towards her.

"Oh no she isn't, you tuna freak!" Meiko said while pushing Rin towards her.

"Wow, old habits are repeated." Kaito thought because this was the same way they would act around Rillianne.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hi Allen, is Rillianne here?" Kaito asked Allen._

_"Yes she's here but I don't like the way that you're always looking at her, Kyle." Allen said. Kyle was Kaito's name in that time._

_"Can I please go see her?" Kaito asked Allen._

_"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I like you." Allen said._

_"Good Morning Allen. Could I please go see Rillianne?" Gakupo said while entering._

_"Sure Gakupo." Allen said. Gakupo kept his name because he didn't like to change his name a lot._

_"Let's go." Allen said and they walked and they opened a door and they saw Luka and Meiko pulling Rillianne's arms._

_"Let go Luciana!" Meiko said while pulling Rin away._

_"No way in hell Maria!" Luka screamed._

_"Please let go. I need to go talk with Kyle and Gakupo." Rillianne said. "Allen's here too. You know."_

_"Hi Allen!" Luka and Meiko said while letting go of Rillianne, and Rillianne fell._

_*End Of Flashback*_

"Those two have always liked Allen and with Len they might have a chance." Gakupo thought.

"Hey, let her go. You guys are going to break her in half." Kaito said while grabbing Rin.

"Thanks a lot, Kaito." Rin said while smiling at Kaito.

"You're welcome. How about we get on the roller coaster?" Kaito asked Rin.

"Sure let's go." Rin said.

"Can I come?" Gakupo asked.

"Yeah sure Kamui-sensei." Rin said.

"Call me Gakupo." Gakupo said while looking in Rin's eyes.

"Everytime even in class." Rin asked.

"No, just when we're alone." Gakupo said. Rin blushed and looked the other way.

"Hey Rin, does Len have a girlfriend?" Meiko asked while walking next to Rin.

"Not that I know of. But he's a bit of a player." Rin responded.

"A what?" Luka asked since she didn't know the term.

"You know a player, a womanizer. A guy that likes to be with various women." Rin said. " A reason why I don't let him live with me is because I know he'd bring girls home."

"Really he doesn't seem the type." Gakupo said.

"Well believe it. He's a player and a bit of an overprotective brother but he has a good heart" Rin said while smiling.

"Hey Rin, how about we go in there?" Meiko asked Rin while pointing at a ride.

"You want to go in the Haunted House?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I really do want to go in, please!" Meiko said.

"Okay we'll go. Are you going to come, Luka-sempai and Gakupo?" Rin asked.

"Sure why not." Luka said while smiling.

"No we should go on the Roller Coaster." Kaito said.

"No. We're going to the Haunted House!" Meiko said.

"Roller Coaster!" Kaito said.

"Haunted House!" Meiko said and Rin got bored of their disscussion and she left and she got tramatized of what she had seen.

She was seeing that Miku was forcing Mikuo to win her some big, fluffy teddy bear and Rinto was there acting like an emo that looked like he was forced to go there.

"Win that teddy bear. You idiot, learn to aim!" Miku screamed at Mikuo.

"If you know how to aim then you do it." Mikuo said while showing Miku his tongue. "And anyways you have over 100 teddy bears, why would you want another one?"

"Just win the stupid teddy bear if you want to live." Miku said and Mikuo turned to see behind him while mumbling some stuff about his sister being a pain in the ass when he noticed Rin.

"Here, you keep trying sis. I'm going to have some real fun." Mikuo said while giving Miku the balls that you use when you want to win a prize from a game and he walked towards Rin.

"Hey Mikuo, I see that you were forced here by a demon." Rin said.

"Yeah I'm being cursed by God right now. Hey why are you here?" Mikuo asked Rin.

"I came here to have some fun but all I've seen are people discussing." Rin said.

"Well, I'll give you fun." Mikuo said while grabbing Rin's hand. Rinto had just noticed that Mikuo left and Miku had won that teddy bear that she wanted and he saw that Mikuo and Rin were walking by the hands.

"Hey wait for me!" Rinto said while walking.

"No thanks." Rin said.

"Why are you here Rin?" Rinto asked Rin while catching up to their pace.

"Um, well I came here with Gumi and Akaito and Len but they all ditched me." Rin said.

"Hey, how about we get on the Roller Coaster?" Mikuo asked.

"Let's go, men." Rin said. And Luka and Meiko were looking for Rin and they spotted Miku.

"What the hell. She exists in this time too!" Meiko said in a whisper.

"Yeah for a big misfortune, she does and she's a total pain in the ass." Luka said and Miku noticed Luka.

"Hi Luka!" Miku said and she ran towards Luka and Meiko.

"Hi Miku." Luka said.

"Hi and who's this?" Miku said while looking at Meiko.

"Meiko Sakine, I'm a friend of Luka's from France." Meiko said while shaking Miku's hand and Gakupo and Kaito came and they were bickering.

"Okay. Hi Kamui-sensei and you're Kaito, right." Miku asked Kaito.

"Yeah, I'm Kaito." Kaito said.

"Yeah because you fooled me, making me think that Akaito had gotten blue eyes and hair. Because you look a lot like Akaito except you're straight and you're hotter." Miku said while twirling a piece of her hair.

"Luka or Meiko help me!" Len said while running towards them.

"What happened Len?" Luka and Meiko asked.

"I don't know. I just escaped Gumi's and Akaito's grasp." Len said while trying to catch his breath.

"Len is that you? Oh my god, it is you! I haven't seen you ever since 4th grade!" Miku said and Len turned to see Miku and he smiled.

"Hey Miku. You look great!" Len said while hugging her.

"Well, I'm single. Do you have a girlfriend?" Miku asked Len while twirling a piece of her hair.

"No I'm single for misfortune." Len said while smiling at Miku.

"Would you like to hang out with me?" Miku asked Len. And Luka had gotten so jealous that she used her vampire powers on Len to control him.

"I'm sorry Miku. I'm going to go look for my sister." Len said in a monotone voice but then snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry Miku." Len said.

"It's okay. I'll interrogate Mikuo into giving me your number when I find him." Miku said and she left.

"I wonder what was that about?" Len said and he walked in another direction.

"What the hell did you just do!" Meiko screamed at Luka.

"I don't know, I just got mad that Len was paying more attention to Miku than us so I controlled him and told the lie that he was going to go look for Rin." Luka said while crossing her arms.

"But it only lasted for 3.0 seconds and remember our powers have never worked on them before." Gakupo said.

"That's true, they never worked 100 percent on them before. Only like 10 percent." Kaito said while putting his hand on his chin.

_*Flashback*_

_They went to a lake with Rillainne and Allen and they had to take their fiances Michaela and Michael since their parents wanted them to know each other a bit more._

_"Allen do you think I'm pretty?" Michaela asked Allen who was drinking a cup of tea._

_"You're not pretty; you're more beautiful than anything else in this world." Allen said while touching Michaela's face._

_"Damn her!" Meiko thought and she controled Allen._

_"I'm sorry I have to go to see my sister." Allen said while standing up but then he snapped out of it._

_"No I don't, now what were we talking about." Allen said while sitting down again._

_"Rillianne, have I told you that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life." Michael said while smiling at Rillianne._

_"No but today is a start." Rillianne said while drinking some tea._

_"Curse him!" Gakupo thought and he controled Rillianne._

_"Pardon me, I must go talk with Lucianna." Rillianne said while standing up but she snapped out of it._

_"What? I'm sorry I guess that I'm getting Allen's stupidity." Rillianne said while sitting down again._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Yeah that did happen various times when we got jealous of those two." Meiko said and they heard some laughing.

"I can't believe that you two screamed like two little girls!" Rin said while holding on to Rinto's left arm and Mikuo's right arm.

"Well I can't believe that you practically ripped my arm off when we went downhill." Rinto said while laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Kaito and Gakupo asked as they got close to them.

"We went on the Roller Coaster, it was crazy!" Rin said while holding on to Rinto and Mikuo for leg support.

"Yeah, hello Kamui-sensei. I guess that you're dizzy, huh Rin?" Mikuo said.

"A bit I guess. Hey have you guys seen Len?" Rin asked.

"Some minutes ago, Miku was flirting on him and him on Miku." Luka said bitterly.

"Oh no, I have to find him before he admits that he likes her." Rin said while grabbing her cellphone.

*Ring Ring*

It was Luka's cellphone.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." Luka said while grabbing her phone and walking away from the group.

"Hello." Luka said while answering the phone.

_**"Hello Luka, it's me Haku." **_Haku said. She was the school's nurse and an old friend of Luka's.

"Hello Haku, why are you calling?" Luka asked.

_**"It's about what you asked me to do some hours ago." **_Haku said.

"What did you find out?" Luka asked.

_**"Well I read the books so many times but none of them said that no logical dead person could be reborn in any state of love. So I recluted to the wizard." **_Haku said.

"Okay, what did he say?" Luka asked.

"_**That it was either three things that made Gakupo's loved one come back. 1. It was a deep love that caused somebody to have remorse. 2. That it came from genetics. 3. That somebody might have cast a spell on her that made by the most desire of having her back made her come back." **_Haku said.

"You know that all that you just said made you sound a bit crazy." Luka said.

_**"You know that he's a bit crazy. And I think that it's number 2." **_Haku said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Haku." Luka said and she hung up.

"Wow those answers made my head reel a bit but I better get back to Gakupo and tell him what Haku found out." Luka thought and ran back.

"What happened?" Rin asked while drinking a Coca-cola.

"Nothing I just got a call from a friend of mine." Luka said.

And they had spent almost half the day in the fair and Len was always getting followed by Gumi and Akaito until Luka and Meiko decided to help him a bit by getting rid of Gumi and Akaito and Kaito was always trying to get Rinto on Rin's bad side but never did acomplish and Mikuo was dragged away by Miku.

"Wow, poor Mikuo, having a sister like that must be terrible." Rin said while crossing her hands.

"Having a girlfriend like that was terrible." Rinto said while laughing.

"Hey, wanna get a ride on my motorcycle because I doubt that Len will want to give you a ride." Rinto said.

"Sure." Rin said and she got on Rinto's motorcycle and Len and Gakupo and Kaito noticed that she was on Rinto's motorcycle with Rinto.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaito, Gakupo and Len screamed at Rin when the motorcycle was moving.

"I'm going home without you, duh!" Rin screamed and then the motorcycle was out of sight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Len screamed and then he fainted.

"Who gets to drop him off at his house?" Gakupo asked and Luka and Meiko's eyes lighted up.

"I will! What the hell?" Luka and Meiko screamed at each other.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it. And review and you'll get a puppy! (But not literally)**


	4. Detention and family heirlooms

**Well here's the incredible 4th part. And my older sister helped me with some ideas, you should read her stories. She's vampiremichichan. so i desire that you like it.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I so hate getting up in the morning and mostly when it's for school but you know as Student Council President, I have to set an example even if it kills me.

"Damn it, why is the sun so goddamn bright?" I said while taking the bed covers off of me and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth because I can't stand the taste of my own mouth in the morning and then I took a bath and I got changed in the school uniform and I opened the door to check if Len wasn't there sleeping in a sleeping bag but thank god he wasn't there so I stepped outside and got in the elevator and I went to the cafe in front of the building and I buyed my decaf like I always do but I guess I'm going to walk to school today since it seems that Gumi totally forgot about me and that I don't have a car yet since my parents think that I stiil need to wait a year for the newest version of the Ferrari to come out I guess.

"Hey Kagamine!" A voice screamed. I turned around and I saw that Rinto was riding in his motorcycle and he stopped mext to where I was standing.

"Hey Rinto, and why the hell are you stopping to talk with me when you could just keep going to school? Which you used to do before." I said.

"Well I see that Nakajima left you to rot here so can I take you to school?" Rinto asked me.

"Um, I don't know because the last time I let you drop me off at home. Len screamed at me for exactly 2 hours and then I had to reban him from my house." I said while crossing my arms.

"Calm down. Do you want a ride to school or not?" Rinto said.

"Fine but it's just because I hate walking." I said and I got on Rinto's motorcycle and after exactly 5 minutes we got to school and everyone stared at us.

"This is why exactly why I didn't want to come in the first place." I said while getting off the motorcycle.

"Hey Rin, I need to talk to you!" Neru said and she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the school's garden.

"Why in the name of God are we here?" I asked.

"Rin, can you keep a secret?" Neru asked me while we sat down on the garden's benches.

"I don't know, is the secret really worth keeping?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes it's super worth keeping! Now you must swear that you shall tell no soul about this because if anyone knows, I'll kill you." Neru said.

"Okay, now just talk." I said.

"I'm playing for the other team." Neru whispered in my ear.

"What?" I screamed and Neru covered my mouth.

"Shut up!" Neru hissed at me.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I act like I play for the normal side so nobody will make fun of me and I like Haku-sensei." Neru said.

"Wait, you mean that you like Haku-sensei, the school nurse that's very nice." I said.

"Yes! And I really like her." Neru said.

"But you do know that she's like 9 years older tham you, right?" I asked and she stared at me.

"Age doesn't matter!" Neru said while making a dramatic pose. I swear that she sounded like a Broadway actress.

"Um sorry for bursting your bubble but it does matter." I said and she kept staring at me.

"What about you and Kamui-sensei?" Neru asked me.

"What? Nothing is happening between us." I said.

"Yeah sure and I was born yesterday honey." Neru said and the bell rang and we ran as fast as we could to the classroom and Kamui-sensei was writing on the board something.

"Well, I see that Ms. Texter and Ms. Kagamine were outside when the bell rang. I see that it should call for punishment. Detention today both of you." Kamui-sensei said and I sat down on my chair and Gumi texted me.

**Where the hell were u?- Gumi**

_**I was talking with Neru about something important and it's the first time that I have detention in my whole life!- Rin**_

**Calm down, it's not that bad. You get to study in the classroom.- Gumi**

_**Maybe for you but not for me.- Rin**_

"Ah Ms. Kagamine I do not allow texting in my class so you'll have detention tomorrow too. And who was the person you were texting with?" Kamui-sensei asked.

"She was texting with me." Lily said and she winked at me.

"Well then slutty, you'll have detention today." Kamui-sensei said and he gave us a lesson about ancient Greece and I kind of lost myself for a moment during the class.

"Well, I see that it's time for me to leave." Kamui-sensei said and he left and again everyone started breathing again.

"Lily why did you say that you were texting me?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to stay after school and because Len is going to ask me what happened." Lily said.

"You are the nicest cousin a girl could get." Gumi said.

"I know." Lily said.

And then after 4 classes it was finally time for lunch and I wasn't in the mood for a cheeseburger so I decided to eat a small salad and some water since I didn't have a big appetite.

"Rin girl, don't tell me that you're planning on eating that salad?" Akaito said while eating a cheeseburger.

"I am planning on eating this surprisingly small salad and I'm not very happy today." I said while picking on a piece of lettuce.

"Come on Rin, it's just detention. It's not going to kill you." Gumi said while drinking a soda,

"It's not going to kill me but it's going to be on my permanent record forever. I might not be able to get into Harvard University if they see that record." I said.

"You are over-exagerrating. And why do you want to go to Harvard in America?" Akaito asked.

"It has a great academic program and it's in the U.S." I said while drinking some water.

"Hi Rin, how are you?" Meiko said while sitting next to me.

"She is not good. She's in detention because she got one minute late to History class with Kamui-sensei." Gumi said.

"That's not that bad Rin and that's not fair." Meiko said.

"Um Meiko how can I explain this to you without your jaw remaining open: Rin is a straight A student who has never gotten a B in her life only Super A's and never gotten detention and has only been the class president and she's not going to survive one detention." Akaito said and Meiko's jaw remained open.

"Hello Rin. Oh you're here Meiko." Luka said.

"Luka, I don't want to fight right now because Rin is in a epidemic." Meiko said.

"What happened?" Luka asked while sitting down next to me.

"She got detention today because she got late to History class and she is not going to survive." Gumi said while patting my back.

"I'm sorry I have to go to make a call." Luka said and she left.

**Gakupo's POV**

I can't believe that I did that.

"Idiot!" Luka said and she hit me in the head.

"Why did you hit me?" I asked her.

"Well, I told you to be like a normal teacher and start giving detention but with a warning before. And now guess what; Rin is going to die because of you because she has never had a detention in her entire life. So you just killed the love of your life again." Luka said.

"What? You didn't explain it to me." I said.

"Yeah sure but Kaito is going to win and you are going to stay alone for the rest of your life." Luka said.

"Oh my god!" I said and some hours later, I entered the detention room and Texter was texting and Slutty was reading a Cosmopolitan and Rin was dieing.

"Oh my god, the teacher that sentenced us to detention is here, Rin." Neru said while looking up at me and Rin was sulking terribly into her chair and she got a call but she hanged up.

"Why didn't you answer and who was it?" Slutty asked.

"It was my mother and you can't speak on the phone in detention." Rin said. I think that she memorized all the rules.

"Girls you can leave." I said.

"But we just got here and we have to stay here until 5:00." Rin said.

"Neru: I heard that Nurse Yowane needs help, can you please go help her?" I asked.

"Sure." Neru said and she jumped out of her seat and ran outside while giggling.

"Slutty, you can go home if you want." I said and she got out of her seat.

"Thanks. I promise that I won't text again in class." Slutty said sarcastically.

"Rin, you can go home now." I said and she got out of her chair.

"Thanks." Rin said but she got a call again.

"Hello?" Rin asked.

"Oh hey mom, yeah he's fine. Oh you sent a package to home, kay, I'll open it when I get there." Rin said and she hanged up.

"Your mother seems like the type that sends you presents." I said while closing the door when Rin and I got outside.

"It's her way of saying I'm sorry for not going to your birthday or graduation. And I'm pretty sure that she's not going to be for my wedding because of the runway." Rin said while laughing. She looks like an angel when she laughs.

"She's never been there for you?" I asked while we walked outside.

"She's sometimes been with me but when I was in the 4th grade, she had to move to Milan for her job since she's a model and I didn't want to go so I stayed with Lily and her parents and Len went with my father to France." Rin said while looking at me.

"So, haven't they ever been concerned about you?" I asked and she laughed.

"They have always been concerned about me, they sent Len here so he could see if I'm okay. Because Len wouldn't want to leave France even if they paid him a billion euros. Because according to him; there's a lot of girls there for him to pick." Rin said.

"Wow." I said.

"I have to walk home now. So good-bye Kamui-sensei." Rin said and I grabbed her hand.

"I'll drop you off at your house." I said.

"Okay." Rin said and we got in my car.

"Hey Kamui-sensei did you hear about the stolen blood from the blood bank." Rin asked. God, why is she talking about blood and she smells so good. Damnit Gakupo, get yourself in line or you'll kill her again.

"Here's my house, well better say the building that I live in." Rin said and I stopped the car.

"Hey how about we get a coffee since there's a cafe in front of the building." I said.

"Sure nothing bad is going to happen." Rin said and we went to the cafe and I ordered a capuchinno and Rin a decaf and we sat down on a table. I can't believe how much she looks like her but I remember the time she told me that she knew that I loved her.

_***Flashback***_

_**I was going to go tutor Rillianne that was one of the reasons of how I met her and fell in love. I was on my way to tutor Rillianne in History and when I got there I saw that Kaito was walking out of the study hall.**_

_**"Hey Gakupo don't bore Rillianne with your stupid lectures." Kaito said.**_

_**"Yeah sure whatever Kyle." I said and I walked inside. There I saw Rillianne wearing a dark blue dress and black laces and ruffles. She looked beautiful and she was wearing what seem to be a cat ears headband.**_

_**"Gakupo, you're here! What do you think of my new dress." Rillianne said sweetly.**_

_**"It's pretty but you're beautiful." I said and she blushed.**_

_**"Can we have the lesson here?" She said while pointing to an area on the floor with pillows.**_

_**"As long as you don't get distracted." I said.**_

_**"Okay I promise." She said with a smile. And some minutes later, she asked me a very hard question to answer.**_

_**"Gakupo, if I asked you any question would you answer it?" She asked. **_

_**"You know I would, Rillianne-sama." I said, I was always used to calling her "sama" because she's like my princess.**_

_**"Okay. Why do you love me?" She asked me and laughed a bit at the face I made.**_

_**"Kyle did that same face when I asked him the same thing." She said.**_

_**"What did Kyle say?" I asked a bit angry.**_

_**"He didn't answer, he tried to put my head back in Mathematics." She said.**_

_**"How did you know?" I asked.**_

_**"You guys had made it so obvious but I didn't want to comment so I acted like I didn't know anything. But anyways it doesn't matter because I am going to marry Micheal so it doesn't even matter that much." She said.**_

_**"I don't ever want to see you in love with another man." I said while hugging her.**_

_**"I see. Well then, shall we continue with the class?" She asked.**_

_***End of flashback***_

That was a time that I still remember no matter how long the time has passed.

"Hey Kamui-sensei, I have to go, my brother is asking questions. So I'll see you tomorrow." Rin said and she left.

"Bye." I said and I drove off.

**Narrator's POV**

Rin got in the elevator and when she got up to her apartment, she saw Len leaning on the door looking like he was going to fall asleep and Rin inserted the key in the lock and it opened and Len fell inside and woke up furiously.

"Why didn't you wake me before you opened the door?" Len screamed at Rin while he was getting up and Rin was grabbing a package and walking back inside and putting the box on the table.

"Because you looked like a baby and I decided to wake you up my way because if I woke you up like mom did then you wouldn't wake up." Rin said while sitting on a chair by the table.

"You know me so well and what's in the box?" Len asked while sitting next to Rin.

"Mother sent us a present. Now help me open it." Rin said and they opened the box. In there, there was a golden lockette with a red rose on the front and a golden pocketwatch with a crest.

"Wow, I think that the lockette is yours and the pocketwatch is mine." Len said while grabbing the pocketwatch.

"Wow, you're so smart. Of course the pocketwatch is yours, you idiot!" Rin said while grabbing the lockette.

"What do you think this crest is?" Len asked while showing Rin the pocketwatch. It had a K in the middle surrounded by roses.

"How the hell am I going to know, you twit! Hey there's a letter in here." Rin said and she grabbed a letter.

"Then read it out loud woman!" Len said.

"Ass. Dear Len and Rin, these presents that I sended for you two are two family heirlooms. The pocketwatch was used by your great, great, great grandfather Allen, the crest on the back is the Kagamine family crest. The lockette belonged to your great, great, great grandfather's sister. Hope you like the presents, I'll visit you two soon. From Lola Kagamine." Rin read.

"Aw mom remembers us. Oh, yeah Rin, tomorrow I'm going to be in your school." Len said while standing up.

"What? That gives you like a pass to ruin my reputation!" Rin screamed.

"Come on sis, why would I ruin your rep if I don't get any pointers for doing it?" Len asked.

"Okay." Rin said.

"Hey sis, can I stay here? Pleaseeeeee." Len said while being on his knees.

"Fine, you can stay in the empty room but I have 4 simple rules." Rin said.

"What are those rules?" Len asked while standing up.

"No bringing girls home. Because if you're going to be with a girl, do it at her house." Rin said.

"Sure, no girls." Len said.

"No letting guys stay over when I'm here." Rin said.

"Got it." Len said.

"No Miku in the house." Rin said.

"Why not?" Len asked.

"She wants to kill me so shut up!" Rin said.

"Okay." Len said sadly.

"You have to clean your room because here it's every Kagamine for himself/herself." Rin said.

"Sure." Len said and Rim started trying to open the lockette.

"Hey, can you help me. I'm trying to open this lockette and it doesn't open!" Rin said.

"Hey try with the hammer but this pocketwatch doesn't open either!" Len said and Rin hit the lockette with the hammer and it didn't open or even get dented.

"It's not even dented." Rin said.

"It must be 100 percent gold then but this pocketwatch doesn't open. I give up." Len said while putting down a fire-torcher.

"Hey Len, could help me put on the lockette?" Rin said.

"Sure." Len said and he put the lockette on Rin's neck and the lockette looked perfect on Rin.

"Wow, it looks like it was made for you, sis." Len said.

"Thanks." Rin said.

The next day, they went to school.

"Yes I finally have a ride!" Rin said while Len parked the car in the school's parking lot.

"It's temporary and where's the classroom?" Len asked.

"Just follow me." Rin said and they got in the classroom and everyone was talking.

"Hey Rin! Oh my god, where did you buy that necklace?" Lily asked Rin.

"I didn't buy it, it's a family heirloom." Rin said.

"Wow, it looks so well preserved." Gumi said.

"Wait, it's an antique right? Then we can sell it and get.." Teto said while getting her hand close to the lockette but Akaito hit her hand.

"Everybody knows that if you grab somebody else's stuff, that means that you robbed and if you robbed you go to jail. Do you want to go to jail, Teto?" Akaito said.

"No." Teto said while rubbing her hand.

"Oh hi Len!" Akaito said while looking at Len.

"Hi Akaito, hi Gumi, hi Lily, hi Teto, hi Neru. Now if you excuse me, I'll go talk to the guys." Len said and he walked towards Rinto and Mikuo and Ted.

"Good morning Rin." Kaito said while entering the classroom.

"Hi Kaito." Rin while turning around and Len stared at Kaito.

"Oh my god! What a nice necklace you have Rin!" Kaito said nervously.

"Thanks Kaito, it's a family heirloom." Rin said and the bell rang and Mr. Mothy entered.

"Hello students." Mr. Mothy said.

"Good morning Mothy-sensei." Everybody said.

"Well students, I would like to introduce to you Len Kagamine, Ms. Kagamine's brother. And Len, you'll sit next to..." Mr. Mothy started saying.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me." Akaito and Gumi said at the same time while holding their hands up.

"Next to Mr. Utatane." Mr. Mothy said while pointing at a boy with white hair and light blue eyes.

"Aw." Gumi and Akaito said at the same time.

"Well students let's start with the class." Mr. Mothy said and after 50 minutes, the class ended.

"Well goodbye students, I shall see you later." Mr. Mothy said and everyone started talking.

"Hey Rin, I was going to ask if you could tutor me tomorrow?" Mikuo asked Rin.

"But what about Miku? Didn't she swear that if I entered your house again, she'll come to my house and kill me?" Rin asked.

"She did say that but if Len comes with you, she'll forget about her hatred of you." Mikuo said.

"Incredible plan and anyways Len likes Miku, so he'll stop bugging me." Rin said and Gakupo came in the classroom.

"Good morning students." Gakupo said and all the students nodded.

"Well, we should continue reading about Ancient Greece, Ms. Kagamine could you keep reading?" Gakupo said and Rin nodded and she opened the book and Gakupo stared at her.

"I'm not feeling very well, then you shall work on the questionaries on pages 325, 329, 389, 410 and you can work in groups." Gakupo said nervously and he slipped out of the classroom and went to the seniors classroom.

"Ms. Sonika, can I borrow Luka for a minute?" Gakupo asked Ms. Sonika, the Biology teacher.

"Sure, you can." Ms. Sonika said in a lovey-dovey tone and Luka walked out of the classroom.

"What do you want now?" Luka asked.

"The lockette is back." Gakupo said rapidly.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Luka asked and Gakupo grabbed her hand and took her in front of the door and they saw Rin with the lockette on her neck.

"Wow, that thing looks so preserved." Luka said.

"I think that the lockette became an heirloom when she died." Gakupo said.

"You are a genius, now I'll go back to my classroom." Luka said.

"Bye Luka." Gakupo said and he entered the classroom. The groups were Len, Rinto, Mikuo and Piko. Another group was Lily, Teto, Ted and Kiyoteru. And the last group was Rin, Gumi, Akaito and Neru.

"Did any of you finish?" Gakupo asked.

"We did!" Rin and her group said.

"What?" Len and Rinto and Mikuo said.

"It was pretty easy if you ask me and anyways we weren't talking like you guys did." Neru said while sticking her tongue out.

"Shut up." Len said.

"Well class is dismissed." Gakupo said and he left.

"Wow, you're awesome." Len said to Rin and then after 5 more hours of class, they had to go home.

"Bye guys! Hey sis, what happened?" Len asked Rin.

"Nothing, hey can you accompany me tomorrow to Mikuo's house because I need to tutor him and you could distract Miku." Rin said.

"Sure, I'll go but if you let me take at least one girl home." Len said while getting in his cat.

"Sure but not when I'm there." Rin said while getting in the car.

"Deal." Len said.

* * *

**_I _incorporated Loveless, one of my fav vocaloid songa. So i hoped you liked it!**


	5. A play

**Here's the fifth part of my story.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I had the weirdest dream ever: I'll explain every little detail in its order from scratch:

It seemed that I was at a ball, I think that it was an anniversary, I was wearing a pink dress with a black lace around the lace (I looked hot in my dream) and I was wearing the locket for some strange reason. And everyone was asking me to go dance with him and Dream Len was there kissing my mortal enemy but like if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. And Dream Miku suddenly had a fashion sense (Fine, I'm like the fashion police, I don't have to go to jail just because of what I think) and Dream Mikuo was blushing a lot around me and he was wearing a suit and he was getting flirted on by a lot of girls and I heard some say:

"Oh lord Mikuo is so handsome and brave. I'm envious of the girl whom he is going to marry."

Okay as much as I would love to correct these girls but they can't hear me. Okay moving on, and then Dream Rinto (who was acting like a gentleman for once in his life) asked me to dance with him and I accepted. Why did I accept if I hate him?! But after we finished dancing, Dream Kamui-sensei asked me to dance with him. And Dream Rinto said:

"Well, I hope you save me another dance, Rillianne." And he kissed my hand and left to talk with Dream Lily who was with Dream Kiyoteru. And then me and Dream Kamui-sensei started dancing the waltz and I was good for once (despite that I suck in the real world) but when the dance ended, he was going to take me to the garden but Dream Kaito grabbed my free hand and asked me to dance and I said yes. I guess that in the dream I was relieved that he came because only God knows what Dream Kamui-sensei wanted to do with me (Well I don't even know if it's me) in that moment. And we danced a lot and I glanced to see Dream Len dancing with Dream Luka-sempai and Dream Meiko was in the corner looking at them jealously. And then the music stopped and then my Dream parents (At first I didn't notice that they were) said this:

"Well lord Mikuo will like to say something to my beautiful daughter." And Dream Mikuo walked towards me and he kneeled down and he opened a little black box that had a big and shiny diamond ring.

"Rillianne, would you marry me?" He said and my Dream parents were nodding me to say yes and I said yes. In my dream, I guess that I didn't think too much but after the whole engaging thingy, Dream Kaito grabbed my hand and took Dream me to the garden and when we were by a small lake.

"Um, sir. Why did you bring me..." Dream me started saying but then Dream Kaito kissed Dream me.

"W-w-w-w-what?" Dream me asked and Dream Kaito smiled at me.

"I must leave." Dream me said and Dream Kamui-sensei was in front of me and he kissed me and I woke up.

"Weirdest dream ever!" I said and I got up from my bed and went to brush my teeth and take my bath and get in the school uniform and I walked down the stairs and I saw Len in the school uniform in the kitchen eating some cereal and I sat down next to him and I started eating an apple.

"Are you okay?" I asked Len.

"Yeah just that I had the weirdest dream in my whole life." Len said.

"That's weird, I had the weirdest dream too." I said and he gasped.

"I think that the pocket watch and the locket are cursed." Len said.

"They're not and stop being over-dramatic." I said.

"In your dream did you and Kaito dance?" Len asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"I saw you two dancing in my dream. Were me and Miku kissing like crazy?" Len asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You do know what this means, right?" Len asked.

"No." I said.

"We are cursed!" Len said and I hit him on the back of his head and grabbed my bag and grabbed his car keys and opened the door.

"Okay, if you're done being paranoid. Can we please get to school; I need to get to a meeting before classes." I said and he nodded and we got in the elevator and I pressed the last button and in a matter of minutes, we got down and I gave Len his car keys and we got in the car and we got to school and I leaped out of the car and ran to the Student Council meeting room and everyone from the Student Council was there.

"Hello Rin-san. I was starting to think that you weren't going to come to the meeting." Rei said. He's the vice-president and a friend of mine.

"I'm here aren't I. Well I got late because Len was talking about some nonsense." I said.

"Len is here! Why didn't you tell me president?" SeeU screamed. She's the Student Council's secretary and she's a friend of mine and she's in love with Len.

"It didn't seem necessary." I said.

"Okay, well we should start with what activities the second years should do since we have already decided on what the third and first years will do." Rei said. He and SeeU are in 2-B, and I'm in 2-A, which means that we'll do different activities for the festival.

"Okay. Hey I have an idea, how about the students from 2-A do a play?" SeeU said.

"I don't want to do a play." I said and SeeU laughed.

"Come on Rin. Obviously you'll have to participate. And we'll do a tea shop." SeeU said.

"Yours seems easier." I said. "Hey want to swap."

"No Rin. Now everyone in favor say I." SeeU said.

"I." Everyone in the room said and I did too. Which I don't know why I didn't consider it at first.

"Well I guess that I'll have to break the news to everyone but the problem is that I don't know what play we're going to do." I said and SeeU and Rei chuckled.

"Do something simple. Like West Side Story or Rocky Horror." SeeU said.

"Those are musicals." Rei said.

"Oh then you guys should do something super easy. Like Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet or Cleopatra and Marc Anthony." Rei said.

"Or a scene from High School Musical!" SeeU said.

"You don't think things through do you? Well I have to go to class or I'm dead." I said.

"Bye Rin." SeeU and Rei said at the same time and I walked to the classroom and I opened the door, they were doing what they were good at. These guys cannot perform in a play. And I promised myself that I wasn't going to do talk to Kaito and Kamui-sensei.

"Hey Rin. What was taking you so long?" Teto asked.

"Student Council meeting." I answered.

"What was it about this time?" Teto asked in a boring tone.

"The festival." I said.

"What are we doing this year?" Teto asked emotionally. This is the only thing that I say that makes her happy.

"I'm going to say it before homeroom." I said and she nodded.

"Okay." Teto said and Lily walked towards me.

"I need to talk to you." Lily said.

"Okay. Shoot." I said.

"I like Kiyoteru but I can't tell him because I'm too embarrassed that I fell in love with that nerd." Lily said.

"This just shows how immature you are." I said and Mr. Mothy came in the classroom and I sat down on my chair.

"Mr. Mothy I have an announcement that is really important." I said and he nodded and I standed up.

"Well as you know, I'm the Student Council president and today we discussed about the school's festival and this year's activity for us will be that we'll have to put on a play." I said and as always Nana's hand was up. Since she's little miss actress.

"How about we do Romeo and Juliet? I'll be Juliet just for sure and Rinto could be Romeo." Nana said in a lovey dovey tone and Rinto sighed.

"Please tell me we have another option." Rinto said and Gumi raised her hand.

"How about we do a twisted version of Cinderella? Like Cinderella was in the ball so she could kill the prince." Gumi said.

"None of the guys will want to be in that play." Len said.

"What if Rin was there?" Akaito said in a teasing tone.

"I would." Almost every guy in the class (Except Len and Akaito) said.

"How about something not related to love." I said.

"How about Hamlet?" Kiyoteru said.

"Boring." Everyone said.

"How about Carmen? It's a story about love, betrayal and Spanish influences and someone dies." Kaito said.

"Oooo." Everyone said.

"That doesn't sound so bad. What's the play about?" I asked while leaning on the board.

"It's about a beautiful Spanish gypsy that goes to Madrid to live a normal life with her faithful sheep but then she meets a soldier and he falls in love with her but then she has to decide between the soldier and a matador and she chooses the matador and before the matador's match, the soldier kills her." Kaito said.

"That's not bad. How about we ask Ms. Primma and Mr. Tonio to help us with the auditions." I said and everyone nodded and someone knocked the door and it was Kamui-sensei.

"Mothy, it's my turn." Kamui-sensei said and everyone (Except Kaito and me) stopped talking like they were about to be sentenced to death to the guillotine.

"Okay. Bye students." Mr. Mothy said and he left us to die. Okay I know that it's weird that I hate Kamui-sensei all of a sudden but it's already weird that I saw him in my dream and that's bad for me and my consciousness.

"Well students, what were you talking about that made you shut up so fast?" Kamui-sensei said and Gumi raised her hand.

"Talk pop star." Kamui-sensei said.

"Well, we were talking about the play that we were going to do for the school's festival and we decided on a play that Kaito suggested." Gumi said.

"Oh, then what play will you perform?" Kamui-sensei asked and nobody answered and he sighed and then he started talking about the French Revolution and for once in my entire life I didn't pay attention to a class but my feet were back in reality when I was asked a question.

"Why was the French Revolution caused?" Kamui-sensei asked.

"Because of the poverty." I said and he nodded and then during recess, I went to talk to Ms. Primma and Mr. Tonio about the audition.

"Good morning Ms. Primma and Mr. Tonio. Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure Rin." Ms. Primma said.

"Talk best student that is like a beautiful angel/soprano." Mr. Tonio said.

"Well for the school festival, we're going to do a play and I wanted to ask you if you could like to help with the auditions." I said nervously and they stared at each other for some seconds.

"Sure, I would love to see what you're made of." Ms. Primma said. She's an ex-opera singer, she was one of the best.

"Yes, I will love to." Mr. Tonio said. He is also an ex-opera singer.

"When?" They both asked.

"Maybe this Friday?" I said.

"It should be on Thursday." Ms. Primma said.

"I was thinking the same." Mr. Tonio said.

"Thank you so much." I said and I left to the cafeteria and I just buyed a water and I walked to a table and sat down and Luka-sempai and Meiko sat next to me.

"Hey Rin, how are you?" Meiko asked.

"Fine." I said.

"We heard that you guys are doing a play, can I be in it?" Luka-sempai asked. Why would she want to be in a play full of unexperienced actors that can't even hold up a chair without it falling on them?

"Sorry, only people from our class can be in the play. What are you guys going to do?" I asked them.

"We're doing a haunted house which is so last year." Meiko said.

"Damnit, yours is easier. Can we swap?" I asked.

"Sorry." Luka-sempai said.

"It's fine; just that I'm guaranteed that it's going to suck." I said and SeeU and Rei sat here.

"Hey Rin. Aren't they the sempais that everyone in our class wants to be like?" Rei said.

"Yeah, so how did your classroom take the news?" I asked.

"Fine but I have to be the host." Rei said.

"It's not that bad. And I'll get to be a maid!" SeeU said.

"Let's talk later okay Rin." Luka-sempai said and she and Meiko walked away.

"I guess that they don't like to be ignored. So Rin what's your part in the play?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. We're going to have our auditions on Thursday." I said while drinking some water.

"What play are you going to be performing?" SeeU asked while eating a piece of her cake.

"A play called "Carmen"." I said while doing air quotes on Carmen.

"Oh that's a classic. What part are you going to audition for?" Rei asked.

"I'm not going to audition." I said.

"But Rin Kagamine, you have to audition!" A voice said behind me. It was Haku-sensei.

"Um, why Haku-sensei?" I asked.

"Because it would be nice to see you perform and get a nice part." Haku-sensei said.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said and Haku-sensei walked away. I curse my weakness of being a goody goody.

"You can't stop being a goody goody, can you?" SeeU said.

"Hey SeeU don't make fun of her. Remember when you couldn't read or talk until we were in 5th grade?" Rei said. I think that he was defending me.

"That's not nice!" SeeU said and the bell rang.

"Damnit! Well we have to go to gym so we'll see you later." Rei said and they left and I standed up and Mikuo walked up to me.

"Hey Rin, why were you talking with Rei and SeeU?" Mikuo asked.

"Oh, Student Council stuff." I said.

"Okay, what part are you going to audition for Rin?" Mikuo asked. Why is everyone asking about the damn play?

"I'm not going to audition but I might go for a secondary character part so Nana can be Carmen and be in the spotlight." I said.

"She's always in the spotlight and I think that you would be a better Carmen." Mikuo said. Okay why is he acting all weird? And is he trying to hit on me? Nah he wouldn't even dare trying but still I have to change the subject.

"What part are you going to audition for?" I asked Mikuo.

"I might go for the soldier or the matador." Mikuo said and Rinto started walking with us.

"Whoa, Mikuo I doubt you can be either." Rinto said.

"Rinto, stop judging other people for their looks and personalities. And in my opinion, you would be better as the stable boy." I said.

"What's his purpose in the play?" Rinto asked.

"There is no stable boy! I was just trying to make you shut your mouth but apparently I failed." I said and we got inside the classroom and everyone stared at us and I walked towards my chair and sat down.

"Hey Rin-chan, are you okay?" A voice asked me. I looked up and it was Piko Utatane, a classmate of mine and an ally (Because I still don't see him as a friend since he and Rinto are buddies)

"I'm fine." I said and Ms. Primma came in. Oh it's time for Computer, my second favorite class.

"Well students I have decided that I will help Mr. Tonio with your audition." Ms. Primma said.

"Thanks." Everyone said.

"Okay now everyone grab your computers and turn them on while I write today's theme on the board. Oh and the people who didn't bring a computer because they are lazy will have to group up with somebody." Ms. Primma said and she wrote the theme and turned around.

"Mikuo did you forget your computer today or did your fish eat it?" Ms. Primma said.

"Miku broke it." Mikuo said.

"Oh then you're off the hook. So you'll team up with Rin for today." Ms. Primma said.

"Okay." Mikuo said and I sighed. This is going to be a long afternoon.


	6. Rehearsal

**i hope that you will like this story!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Okay, I had another one of those weird dreams but this one was crazier than the other one.

I'm going to explain it because if I don't then I'll never get it off my chest. Okay from scratch:

Well Dream me (I think that I should give Dream me a codename or something like that) was sitting in a table with a cup of tea and she was reading a book and she was wearing a light-blue dress with long sleeves and a white rose was in her hair, she seems like the queen of England or something like that and then Dream Len comes in.

"Where have you been?! I've been looking for you like if I was demented!" Dream Len screamed at Dream me. Wow he's even more annoying in my dream than in reality.

"Allen could you please calm down, and I've been in here the whole time. And yes you are demented." Dream me said. Wow she sounds like a complete know-it-all. Oh god, don't tell me that I'm one too!

"Shut up! I'm older than you!" Allen (I'll just call Dream Len that from now on) said.

"By a mere 3 minutes and that does not give you the right to scream at my face you little moron!" Dream me said to Allen.

"Yes it does, you... bitch!" Allen said.

"Oh really than that makes you in my perpesctive, a bastard!" Dream me said. Allen was right, she is a bitch. Oh don't tell me that I'm a bitch too!

"Well you're a bastard too!" Allen said and Dream me just kept looking at him like if he was crazy. I would also stare at Len like that if he called me that and then I would hit him with any object in my reach.

"That makes no sense you imbecil!" Dream me said.

"Well then you're a...Damnit, I'll tell you what you are when I think of a better comeback!" Allen said. He'll never find a good comeback for that one only if the word doushebag existed in that time, she would have given him the 'imbecil' so he could find a comeback but I forgot that Len is a bit stupid.

"I don't care, I'm hungry. Monique!" Dream me screamed. Wow so she is really bitchy.

"Yes miss!" A girl said while entering the room. She looks like Momo from 2-B but she was wearing a maid uniform.

"I want some chocolate cake. But tell Sora that I really need it. For today." Dream me said. Is she trying to gain weight?

"Okay. Anything for you Master Allen?" Monique (I'll just call Dream Momo-chan this for now) asked Allen.

"No thanks. Has a letter arrived from Michaela?" Allen asked.

"No nothing Master Allen. But I hear that Mr. Micheal will be sending a gift for Lady Rillianne." Monique said and Dream me flinched when she heard the name 'Micheal'.

"When will I get my cake Monique?" Dream me said with a menacing voice.

"Right away!" Monique said and she ran out of the room.

"Why did you scare her?" Allen asked Dream me while sitting down.

"Because I'm getting hungry and I hate waiting." Dream me said.

"Okay, I'll go visit Ryan if you need me." Allen said while standing up from his chair and walking to the door.

"Which I won't." Dream me said and Allen left the room.

"Damnit, I'm so bored and I really need that cake." Dream me said and someone knocked the door.

"Come in." Dream me said and a girl that looked a lot like Luna from 3-B came in with a maid uniform.

"Lady Rillianne..." Luna started saying.

"What is it Lillian?" Dream me asked like if she was annoyed.

"Well, it's that someone came to see you?" Luna said while blushing a scarlet red.

"Well tell them that they can come in." Dream me said and Kaito and Kamui-sensei came in and Dream me was blushing but then composed herself again.

"Thank you Lillian, you may leave now." Dream me said and she closed the door.

"Please sit down." Dream me said and they sat down.

"Thank you." Kamui-sensei said and he and Kaito sat down.

"Can I ask for your names?" Dream me said with a nervous tone of voice.

"I'm Kyle Samuels, a pleasure meeting you by name Rillianne Kagamine." Dream Kaito said while kissing my hand. He has a weird name in English but it sounds cute, wait a minute.

"And yours?" Dream me asked.

"I'm Gakupo Kamui, a pleasure meeting you Ms. Kagamine." Kamui-sensei said while kissing my other hand and Dream me actually blushed and Dream Kamui-sensei smiled at this little blush and kissed Dream me on the cheek.

"Ummmmm." Dream me started saying while blushing a deep red but then Dream Kaito cut me off by kissing me on the lips.

"It feels better when you've already known the person's name." Dream Kaito said and I woke up but falling out of my bed.

"Stupid bed, making me fall." I said and I went to take a bath and I got changed in the school uniform and I walked down the stairs and I saw that Len was sleeping in his banana oatmeal.

"Wakey wakey." I said and I poked him in the stomach and he shot up from his oatmeal.

"Where am I?" Len asked.

"You're in my apartment and you were sleeping in your oatmeal." I said.

"Wow, but I was sleeping because I couldn't sleep last night." Len said.

"Let me guess. You couldn't sleep because of the cursed pocketwatch." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, because I was having the freakiest dream in my life." Len said.

"Oh were you?" I said while grabbing some orange juice and sitting down.

"Yeah I was dreaming that you were a snotty nosed bitch and that I was with Luka-sempai and Meiko." Len said.

"Okay, I don't believe that the necklace is cursed and I think that those dreams that we're having are just things that our minds are making us believe in. Now let's go to school and clean your face because you look like a decomposing corpse." I said and Len wiped his face with a napkin and we got to school and I walked like nothing had happened.

"Hey Rin!" Gumi and Akaito said while appearing out of nowhere and they made me jump.

"Why can't you 2 just say hello without scaring me?" I asked.

"We don't know and Rin, who are you going to audition for today?" Akaito asked. I forgot that today were the auditions for the play. Stupid play.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well I'm going to audition for the soldier's co-captain." Akaito said while we were walking into the classroom.

"Good for you Akaito. And you Gumi?" I asked.

"I might be auditioning for one of Carmen's friends. Hey Rin how about you audition for Carmen!" Gumi said.

"What?! No way and I don't want to be in a play as I said before." I said and I guess that Nana heard us because then she came to bother me.

"Well I don't think that Rin is worthy of being Carmen! Just look at her! She has none of the qualities that Carmen has. So it would be better if it was me, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Nana said but I stopped listening to her little drama.

"Shut up Nana and go do your History homework before we go to Kamui-sensei's class." Gumi said and Nana left while mumbling something offensive to Gumi.

"So will you?" Gumi asked.

"No." I said and she and Akaito sighed and the bell rang and we all went to sit on our chairs and Kamui-sensei entered the classroom.

"Good morning students." Kamui-sensei said.

"Good morning." Everyone said and classes passed by really fast and then came the time for the auditions.

"I'm not going." I said while grabbing my Science book out of my locker.

"But you have to! If you don't go then Nana is going to get the part and all hell will break loose." Akaito said.

"But there's nothing I can do. I'm not an actress, I'm a girl that studys a lot and has 2 best friends who act really weird around her brother and is starting to dream about weird things happening to her." I said while walking.

"Well we tried. If you're not coming by your own will then we'll make you." Gumi said and she and Akaito grabbed my arms and dragged to the auditorium.

"Damn you two." I said and they smiled and I saw that Tonio-sensei and Clara-sensei were talking about what the lines that the people who will audition will say.

"Oh Kagamine-san, what line from either of these 2 shows is better for the audition? From The Vampire Diaries or Glee?" Tonio-sensei asked.

"Ummm...Glee!" I said without thinking.

"The Vampire Diaries it is!" Tonio-sensei said.

"No it's not. She said Glee not the stinking Vampire Diaries!" Clara-sensei said.

"NO! It should be from Once Upon A Time!" Tonio-sensei said. Okay now he's just getting ideas from American TV shows.

"No! It should be from CSI: Miami!" Clara-sensei said. That doesn't make any sense!

"No, why would we use a line from the CSI: Miami script? That makes no sense Clara. It should be from Game Of Thrones." Tonio-sensei said.

"Why Game Of Thrones Tonio, you don't think. It should be from Vampire Knight!" Clara-sensei said.

"Stop it you 2! It should be from the original play because if you use something that's not from the play then it's going to lose it's awesomeness." Akaito said.

"He's right. And Akaito, you should be in the Debate club." Clara-sensei said.

"Nah, I'm okay as Rin's personal fashion advisor." Akaito said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Ever since Miku tried to humiliate you in middle school." Akaito said. Don't even get me started with that story!

"Let's go to the back." Gumi said.

"Great, we can see the losers that want to audition and make a fool of them." I said and Gumi and Akaito stared at me and dragged me to the back.

"Hey Rin!" Neru said from behind me and we almost jumped out of our pants.

"Why can't you say hello from in front?" Gumi asked while catching her breath.

"Because you guys were in front of me and I would have to turn around and say 'hi' but this way is easier." Neru said. She's a crazy lesbian but she's my friend.

"You are so lazy." Gumi said and we kept walking and we saw Nana harassing Rinto and Mikuo into playing the both male leads. (Her secret desire was to kiss Rinto and Mikuo so bad) and Mikuo ran away.

"I want to kill her." Akaito mumbled in my ear and Gumi didn't hear him.

"I must burn her alive." Gumi said and Akaito and I nodded. "See Rin why you need to be Carmen! Because if she is going to try to boss everyone around and we'll all be tortured!"

"As I said before! I'm not going to audition for the play!" I said angrily.

"Rin if you do this for us then we'll owe you anything!" Akaito said.

"Even if you guys became my personal servants, I wouldn't do it." I said.

"Why not!" Gumi and Akaito screamed.

"Because I don't want to humiliate myself and my pride doesn't let me!" I said and I covered my mouth. I have told them the reason, now I have to go and jump off the school building.

"Sorry, I have to go jump of the school building." I said while walking away but Gumi grabbed my hand.

"It's because of your stinking pride?!" Gumi said while grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Yeah pretty much." I said. Why am I telling the truth?! Maybe I've been cursed!

"Stop Gumi." Akaito said while taking Gumi off my shoulders.

"Thanks Akai..." I said but he grabbed my shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, RIN?! IF YOU'RE THE MOST INDEPENDENT PERSON I KNOW AND NOW YOU'RE A COWARD?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE REAL RIN KAGAMINE?!" Akaito screamed while shaking me. He said the c word, now I'm going to kill him.

"Akaito, you just said the c word. You know that she hates the word!" Gumi said.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF SHE HATES THE WORD! SHE IS A COWARD!" Akaito screamed. Okay, now I'm mad!

"FINE I'LL AUDITION! IF I GET THAT PART THEN YOU WILL PRAY THAT YOU WOULD BE SAFE FROM ME!" I screamed and they stared at me.

"What?!" I screamed.

"We did it!" Akaito and Gumi said. It was a goddamn setup!

"I'm going to kill you two." I said.

"I have to go to the little boys room." Akaito said.

"And I have to go to the little girls room, see you during the audition Rin!" Gumi said while running away. That is the reason why I never get angry, because then they get really scared that they can't even stay there for more than 2 minutes after I got super mad.

"Wow Rin, I never thought that you could get that mad." Rinto said.

"Shut up before I threaten to kill you too." I said.

"I never saw that side of you before. That Rin must never come out." Rinto said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Hey Rin, what's up?" Mikuo asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"She's going to audition for Carmen." Rinto said. I wanted to kill him.

"Don't listen to him. He's not reliable." I said.

"But why Rin?" Mikuo asked. He listened to Rinto, goddamn it!

"It's because Akaito and Gumi pushed me past the point of no return because they didn't want Nana to be Carmen." I said. Damnit we should have done the Phantom of The Opera, but it's a musical but they turned the musical into a movie but the choice is already done.

"Oh then I agree with them." Mikuo said while blushing a light pink.

"Why?!" I asked.

"It's because...nobody likes Nana and you're really reliable and you aren't naggy." Mikuo said while blushing a deep scarlet red. What is wrong with him?

"Besides you're prettier than Nana for that part." Rinto said while blushing a bit. Okay, what the hell is wrong with these two?

"Whatever." I said and I walked and Kaito was looking at the script.

"Hey Kaito." I said while walking towards him.

"Hey Rin. You look tired, did anything happen?" Kaito asked.

"Well, I just screamed at Gumi and Akaito because they were bugging me so I could audition for Carmen just so Nana doesn't get the part and Akaito screamed at me and I screamed at him and here I am. Learning the script of the play just to beat a drama queen." I said.

"Well you are the person who deserves it the most." Kaito said sweetly to me.

"Thanks." I said and Len standed in front of me.

"Stay away from Rin." Len said and he kept staring at Kaito.

"Dude, stop staring at Kaito." I said.

"Look at my face, now look at my sister's face." Len said.

"How can I see Rin's face if you're standing in front of her?" Kaito said and I laughed.

"Why are you encouraging him?!" Len asked while staring at me.

"Because he's my friend and you're like a really naggy old man." I said and he stared at me and Kaito laughed.

"Stop it! See my face and look at Rin's face..." Len started saying.

"You already said that." Kaito said and I laughed a bit.

"Don't interrupt me. As I was saying before I rudely interrupted by you. When you see Rin's face, you will have to see my face." Len said. Is he an idiot!?

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

Damnit, Len is as annoying as Allen was but I'm not going to waste my time trying to make him like me. The only thing that matters is that Rin likes me, I don't care if Len hates me and he'll try everything to make me want to leave but I won't leave because my love is here.

"Nothing is happening between us you idiot!" Rin said while hitting Len on his head.

"OUCH! I'm just doing this because I'm your older brother and mom and dad made me." Len said.

"Well, tell them that I'm perfectly fine here alone in home and you can go back to Paris where there's a bunch of girls that you can fool." Rin said.

"I'm going to kill you Kaito if I ever get the chance." Len said while walking close to me.

"And I'll kill you too." I said and Len left.

"You are one of the most valuable people that I know." Rin said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you made a fool out of Len!" Rin said teasingly.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled at me. Ha! If Gakupo (The asshole) could see me now, he'd be so jealous of me that he would give me a thousand detentions but I don't care! This is the 3rd happiest day of my life! The 1st happiest day of my life will be when Rin finally remembers me and loves me!

"Hey Shion, what's up with your face?" Rinto asked me while he leaned his shoulder on Rin's head. Stop touching her, you asshole!

"What do you mean with that?!" I screamed at Rinto. Oh god, I just screamed in front of Rin.

"Um, you have a goofy look on your face, duh." Rinto said. I'm going to punch him on the face when he lets go of Rin and she walks away.

"Shut up." I said.

"You're really obnoxious, Rinto. Did you know that?" Rin said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I did. And the auditions are going to start so we have to go." Rinto said and we walked.

Then I noticed that Gakupo entered the auditorium.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked under my breath and it seemed that Rinto heard me.

"I heard that he's going to help Clara-sensei and Tonio-sensei with choosing the parts and also helping to direct the play. I just can't believe that they chose him out of all the teachers in the school." Rinto muttered.

"They chose him because he acted in the play when he was in high school and he was really good." Lily said. "And I agree with you two."

"Well, students, the auditions are about to start. So get motivated to get your part!" Clara-sensei said.

And the auditions started and Rin was the best by so far and even Gakupo noticed it. So right now we're waiting for the teachers and the asshole to come out and tell us who got the part that they auditioned for.

"I hope that I get my part." Akaito said. Here's the deal: Akaito isn't my cousin, he's my great, great, great nephew and his mom is covering for me and my siblings. She knows because she knows.

"You were good, you might get it." I said. I'm trying to be nice.

"Yeah right." Gumi whispered.

"I'm obviously going to win the part because Rin totally sucked and let's face it! I'm taller, prettier, smarter, more talented than Rin and I deserve that part and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Nana said, i stopped listening to her a long time ago. I want to kill her for thinking that she's better than **my **Rin.

"Shut up Nana. I don't care which one of us gets the part, all that I care about is beating up Akaito and Gumi." Rin said.

"I'm going to win." Nana said.

"We don't care!" Everyone said and the teachers and the asshole came out of the room.

"Okay students we made our decision. It was a very hard one." Tonio-sensei said.

"It wasn't that hard." Clara-sensei said.

"Okay, it's true." Gakupo said.

"Okay, the role for Carmen goes to... Rin Kagamine!" Clara-sensei said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS RUINED, THERE'S NOTHING WORTH LIVING FOR!" Nana screamed while pulling her hair. She seemed pathetic like that.

"Damnit!" Rin said.

"YES!" Everyone said.

"And Nana will be Rin's understudy." Tonio-sensei said.

"What's an understudy?" Nana asked. Damn, she is stupid.

"That means when the main actress that you're supposed be replacing gets hurt or can't come, you'll be able to act." Akaito said.

"Rin get injured pronto!" Nana said while shaking Rin.

"Okay continue Clara." Gakupo said.

"The roll for the matador goes to... Mikuo Hatsune!" Clara-sensei said. "And he won't get an understudy."

"Wow, no understudy. That means no pressure." Gakupo said.

"Yes!" Mikuo said.

"Good job Mikuo. I had a feeling that you might get the part." Rin said while smiling at Mikuo. Why is she smiling at him?! I hate you Mikuo!

"Okay now the roll for the soldier goes to... Rinto Kagamine!" Clara-sensei said. How could he win the part if I was better than him.

"And his understudy will be Kaito Shion!" Tonio-sensei said. Damn, I'm an understudy!

"Okay, tomorrow practice will be beginning. And Kamui-sensei will be directing. So see you tomorrow." Clara-sensei said.

"Well,see you tomorrow Kaito." Rin said.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Rin walked home because Len was too busy flirting with some college girls that he didn't even remember that he had a sister to take to home.

"I'm going to kill him when he gets home." Rin said under her breath while she walked home. "Damn it's cold. I hate autumn."

And Rin kept walking and got to her apartment and she got a text from Len saying that he was sorry for not taking her home.

"You're sorry my ass!" Rin said angrily and she turned on the T.V and started watching anything that peaked her interests but she couldn't find anything so she stayed watching a show called Criminal Minds.

"Don't die Prentiss!" Rin said while drinking an Orange Fanta and Len came in.

"Hey i'm..." Len started saying.

"SHHHHHHH! You can say i'm sorry after this episode!" Rin said.

"Fine." Len said and he sat down next to Rin and tried to grab one of Rin's chips but Rin hit him on the hand.

"My chips." Rin said and Len was caressing the hand that Rin hit.

"You're mean." Len said.

"Then you should have never tried to grab my chips." Rin said and the show finished.

"Now the show's over. Can i say i'm sorry now?" Len asked.

"Sure i told you that you can say sorry when the show was over." Rin said.

"Okay, i'm sorry i blew you off for some hot college girls and i got their numbers..." Len said and he kept talking and Gakupo was being a bit of a stalker and he was staring at them from outside and he laughed a bit when Rin was chasing Len with a frying pan.

The next day:

Rin had gotten up early so she could get her revenge against Len and she got it. She had wet him with two water guns and had soaked him to the core.

"Go take a bath." Rin said while leaving Len's room.

"I'll get back at you soon or later." Len said.

"Sure, i'll be waiting for the day." Rin said and she had finished getting changed and she waited for Len.

"When are you coming out again? Remember, we still have to go to school and i have to talk to Rei and SeeU." Rin asked like if she was bored.

"In a minute, i'm still cleaning my mirror." Len said and Rin got up and entered Len's room and saw that he was staring at himself in the mirror.

"Don't you kno... I'm so handsome." Len said while staring at himself in the mirror.

"Miku does that too." Rin said.

"Oh sorry Rin, i didn't listen to what you said. My own handsomeness distracts me." Len said. "Let's go to hell!"

And they went into the elevator and they entered Len's car and they drove to school and when Len parked, Rin practically jumped out of the car and saw Rei and SeeU in the hall.

"Hey you guys!" Rin screamed while running and stopped when she reached them.

"Hey Rinny!" SeeU said while hugging Rin.

"Why are you hugging me?" Rin asked a bit confused.

"Congratulations!" SeeU and Rei said at the same time.

"For what?" Rin asked even more confused.

"For beating Nana at acting!" SeeU said with a tone of excitement in her voice.

"That's why? Doesn't seem a big deal." Rin said and SeeU nodded to Rei.

"You made her change her Facebook words to: Depressive and stabby." Rei said while showing Rin his phone.

"Whoa. Well, what about your stuff?" Rin asked.

"Oh, we're going to start preparing tomorrow!" SeeU said but the bell rang.

"Bye Rin, see or call or text you later!" SeeU said.

"Bye Rin, i hope that you'll be wonderful." Rei said and they left to their respective classrooms.

"Wow Rin, where were you? I was starting to think that you out of all people had ditched class." Neru said.

"I would never do that in my entire life." Rin said while sitting down on her chair.

Classes had passed really fast for all of them.

"Time for practice!" Neru said.

"Oh yeah congrats Rin." Lily said.

"Thanks Lily." Rin said and they walked to the auditorium and saw that Gakupo was sitting there.

"Great, you're all here. Now we can start practice. Okay Kaito and Nana, you two will be helping Piko to paint the backgrounds. The others will start practicing and Delinquent, Airhead and Rin come so we can get started with your scenes." Gakupo said and Kaito and Nana mumbled something about hating Gakupo and Rin and Rinto and Mikuo had followed Gakupo to backstage to start practicing.

**6 minutes later:**

"I can't do this. I simply can't." Rin said as she saw the script.

"What do you mean by can't?" Rinto asked.

"I can't say this." Rin said while pointing at the script.

"Yes, you can and i believe in you, Rin." Gakupo said.

"Yeah Kamui-sensei is right. You can do this." Mikuo said and Neru came in.

"Gumi says that she has an announcement, so we should go." Neru said and they followed her to the front stage.

"What's the announcement?" Rin asked.

"Well i found someone who can help us even more!" Gumi said but was interrupted by Rinto:

"Who can help us even than the devil?"

"As i was saying before i got interrupted by Rinto, my cousin can help us with the practices because he was in the play himself! Come in Gumo!" Gumi said.

"Didn't your family have more originality?" Rinto asked sarcastically.

"No, i was named after him." Gumi said.

"Ha, ha. You have a boy's name!" Neru said.

"Well your name sounds like a bag of chips." Gumi said and a boy -like 18- with short green hair and eyes like Gumi's, he was pretty tall like Rinto's size and he was wearing a green polo shirt with dark jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Oh my god! He's so hot!" Lily and Nana said at the same time.

"I thought that you liked Kiyoteru." Rin whispered to Lily.

"He's history to my heart. Now he's news from a fresh out magazine and he even looks like a magazine model!" Lily said.

"Liar." Rin said.

"I need to make him jealous! What better way than using the new eye candy to make him jealous?!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"Whatever." Rin said.

"Hey, my little cousin was telling me that you guys were doing Carmen so i decided to help." Gumo said while winking at Rin.

"What part did you play?" Kaito asked seriously and Gumo looked at him and gave Kaito a twisted smile.

"I played the soldier. Okay, now the first way into getting into character is pointing. Even though in the script doesn't say that you have to point but you do it anyways." Gumo said. "Okay, now who's Carmen, the soldier and the matador?"

"They are!" Lily and Neru said while pushing Rin, Rinto and Mikuo towards Gumo and Rin tripped and Gumo caught her.

"Thanks." Rin said.

"The real Carmen wouldn't have said thanks, she would have pushed me away from her as fast as she could." Gumo said. "Okay, another time!"

"What?!" Rin asked confused and Lily and Neru grabbed her and threw her away towards Gumo and when Gumo caught her, she pushed him away and standed up straight.

"Who do you think you are? Thinking that you can just simply catch and you'll sweep me off my feet! You should think better!" Rin said with a selfish tone of voice.

"That was perfect you, yourself are Carmen! Well i think that that's all for today! I'll see you soon!" Gumo said while winking at Rin and they all left except for Kaito, Gakupo and Gumo.

"Wow, guys for a little second. I didn't believe that you were you but until Kaito asked me that question." Gumo said.

"What are you doing here?" Gakupo asked.

"I'm here for what i said and i needed to see if you guys were here because i heard from IA that you were here." Gumo said.

"Scram, there's nothing here for you." Kaito said.

"Yes there is, i liked that pretty little blonde with the short hair. She seems smart, and beautiful and smells so good." Gumo said and Gakupo lost his temper.

"Don't you dare get close to her!" Gakupo said and Kaito stared at him.

"Oh i will but i'll let you here! Tell your sisters hi for me, kay!" Gumo said and he disappeared.

"I hate that bastard." Kaito said.

"Come on, we just have to make sure that he doesn't get close to Rin." Gakupo said.

"Fine." Kaito said and they both left.

"Hey Rin, didn't you notice that Gumi's cousin was flirting with you?" Len asked his sister as they entered the car.

"No and he wasn't flirting." Rin said.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." Len said and they left the school.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it!**


	7. Learning

_****_**HERE A NEW CHAPTER HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

_**Rin's POV:**_

Gumi's cousin is so nice to decide to help us even though that he and Kamui-sensei discuss about almost everything but he's a nice person except that i'm supposed to act like somebody that's a super bitch! And i've had more crazy but realistic dreams in which i'm a bitch! I don't know if those are real or whatever those are! I have to like explain the one i had this morning!

I was in a dining room that was really big and it was painted beige with white designs and i was sitting there with a light pink dress with a white bow on the dress by the waist with a side bow in my hair and i seemed to be drinking some tea and Len was there wearing a simple suit while also drinking some tea and my parents were there also drinking some tea.

"Rillianne, Allen, we have some news for you." Dream Dad said while drinking his cup of tea.

"Can it wait father? Because i have a dress that i need to see if it fits me." Dream bitch me said with a prissy tone.

"Yeah, and i need to go see Michaela before 11:00 am." Dream Len said. Who is this Michaela girl?

"Those things can wait. We are going to present to you your new tutors." Dream Mom said while she standed up from her chair.

"Fine." Dream Len and i said while standing up from our chairs.

"Come on children." Dream dad said and we stopped in front of two doors.

"Rillianne, the one on your right is where your tutors will be. Allen, the one on your left is where your tutors will be." Dream mom said.

"Fine." Dream me said and i opened the door and i saw Kamui-sensei and Kaito dressed with white suits with glasses and they both waved at me and i closed the door while blushing an intense scarlet red.

"Um mother, not that i'm complaining or anything but why are my tutors men?" I asked.

"Yes mother, why are my tutors ladies?" Dream Len asked.

"Calm down you two. Both pairs of tutors will be your tutors just that the ones that you opened the door with are the ones that you'll spend more time with." Dream dad said.

"So get in those rooms and start hitting the books." Dream mom said while pushing me into the room and the same with Allen and i entered the room and i smiled at them.

"Hi. Nice to see you again." Dream me said while smiling.

"Nice to see you too Lady Rillianne." Kaito said while kissing my hand.

"Oh please don't call me Rillianne. You can call me Rin or Anne. I don't care." I said while blushing.

"Well Rin, shall we start the lesson?" Kamui-sensei asked.

"Um, sure i guess that the lesson starts with you and finishes with you, right?" I said and they nodded and Kaito left the room. So I started the lesson with Kamui-sensei and in my dream, Dream me really liked his lesson because he was teaching Literature and before Kamui-sensei left, Dream me kissed him! With no regrets but he left blushing and then Kaito came in and he started giving me History which Dream me just snoozed and flirted with Kaito at the same time.

"Um, Lady Rillianne, i don't think that you should be flirting with me. You do have a fiance." Dream Kaito said and Dream me pouted.

"But i don't even like him and i like you." Dream me said while getting closer to him and was leaning in to kiss him until the door opened. It was Mikuo wearing a white shirt with a black vest and black dress pants and he had a little black box with him.

"Damn it." Dream me whispered.

"Oh hey Rillianne, how are you? Are you studying because if you are then i could come back later." Dream Mikuo started saying.

"Um, no we've just finished." Dream Kaito said while grabbing the books.

"Thanks. Um, here Rillianne. It's for you." Dream Mikou said while handing Dream me a box.

"Thanks Micheal but what is it?" Dream me asked while grabbing the box.

"Open it, i think that you'll adore it." Dream Mikuo said and it was the same golden locket that i'm wearing.

"It's beautiful." Dream me said while holding it up.

"Thanks. Can I help you put it on?" Dream Mikuo asked.

"Sure." Dream me said and let him put on the locket on my neck.

"You look great." Dream Kaito said.

"Thanks." Dream me said.

"Great. So how about we go for some tea, Rillianne? You can be excused." Dream Mikuo said with a cocky tone of voice and grabbing Dream me hand and walking. And i fell out of my bed!

"Stupid goddamn bed!" I said while standing up from the bed and i got up and i went to take my morning bath and get changed in the school's uniform and i walked down the stairs and i saw Len sleeping in his toast.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" I screamed and he shot up from his toast which one of it was hanging from his face.

"Why do you do this to me?" Len asked while i grabbed a glass and i poured some orange juice in the glass.

"Why do you sleep when you're supposed to be eating?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's because of..." Len started saying but i interrupted him.

"There is no such thing as diabolical dreams. So drop it." I said cruely.

"But, they're true. And why did you interrupt me?" Len asked with a tone of anger.

"Because i have to put a stop to your crazy antics." I said.

"Just hear me out this time." Len said.

"I hear you out everytime." I said.

"Not listening. Well, i had this dream that i was like in this super fancy mansion and you were there and mom and dad were there." Len started saying.

"So?" I asked.

"Stop interrupting me woman! As I was saying, then I was pushed into a room and Luka and Meiko were there and they were my tutors and then Miku comes out of nowhere and is really clingy in my dream." Len said.

"Thanks for the very interesting story. Now move your ass and let's go to school. Because I have a student council meeting." I said and Len opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him. I knew what he was going to ask.

"No you can't come and listen to our meeting." I said while grabbing the house keys.

"I wasn't going to ask that." Len said while grabbing his car keys and walking out the house which i did later and we got in the car and he started driving.

"What were you going to say instead of that?" I asked sarcastically.

"If i can hide in the student council room's closet and then hear your conversation." Len said while he parked in the parking lot.

"Idiot." I said while i got out of the car and i started walking to the entrance where i saw Rei and SeeU talking.

"Hey guys!" I screamed and they turned to see me and SeeU hugged me.

"I've missed you so much Rin!" SeeU said while crushing me into a hug.

"I saw you yesterday." I said while stepping away from SeeU.

"Picture! The 3 of us!" SeeU screamed.

"Fine." Rei and i said and he blushed a bit. I wonder why he started blushing.

"Great!" SeeU said and she put her arm around me and Rei and she took us a picture.

"We look cute!" SeeU said while showing me the picture and then going back to her cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"Well, Mr. Vice-President of the SC, i am posting this picture on my Facebook account. You know, the website that's so famous that they even made a movie about it." SeeU said.

"What character from The Social Network does Rinto, Mikuo and Len remind you of?" Rei asked.

"Okay let me think. Rinto and Len remind me of the Winklevoss twins and Mikuo reminds me of Eduardo." SeeU said. That's funny!

"That's really funny! And Kiyoteru reminds me of Mark Zuckerberg!" I said and we all started laughing when we entered the student council room.

"That is a really good theory." Rei said.

"It's not a theory, it's the truth." I said while i sat down and Rei sat next to me.

"Will the student council meeting begin!" SeeU said and we all started discussing about a bunch of stuff that i didn't pay much attention to.

"Well, can we count that the school festival will have all the protection necessary for nobody trying to do any stupidities? President Kagamine?" SeeU asked.

"Yes, we can count. I and Vice-President Kagene will make sure of that." I said while standing up.

"Well, in account of one more thing... President Kagamine, will you invite all of us to your play?!" IA asked. IA's the treasurer of the student council and she takes her job super serious even more serious than Rei but she's an idiot sometimes.

"Sure, you can all come." I said and everyone started talking.

"Hey let's not start talking until we've finished the meeting. So, can we finish this meeting?" Rei said and we finished.

"Hey Rin, are you okay?" Rei asked.

"Kind of since I'm a bit tired because of the play." I started saying but then when i opened the door, something was stuck there and i put my head through the part of the door that was opened and i saw Len, Rinto and Piko leaning there.

"You're screwed." SeeU said.

"President Kagamine, look beware the stalkers. But they're cute but don't be fooled by their hotness." IA whispered in my ear.

"Can we pass through the door please?" I asked sweetly.

"The President is in killer mode." IA said and everyone nodded.

"Oh shit! We've been caught. Sure." Len said and they stood up and all the student council walked out but i stopped by Len's ear.

"Detention for 3 weeks. All of you." I said.

"Crap." Rinto and Piko said.

"WHAT?!" Len screamed.

"4 weeks for you Len." Rei said.

"I'm your brother! For Christ's sake! And I'm your friend!" Len screamed.

"Will you pardon us, Mr. Kagamine? Since most of the student council have to get to class." Rei said.

"Don't start with that crap." Len said.

"Mr. Kagamine, as you can see you already have 4 weeks of detention. Another insult to any member of the student council will cause complete suspension for 3 weeks. But one more and I'll have the obligation to ask the principal to expel you." I said. I love my job.

"Fine." Len said and he, Rinto and Piko turned around and walked to the classroom.

"That was so cruel but cool at the same time." SeeU said.

"The president is so incredibly cruel! I worship you!" IA said.

"Thanks IA, but i have to go to class." I said and I walked to the classroom and i entered and i sat on my chair.

"I heard that you had gotten the guts to give your own brother detention, suspension and almost expelling. That's so hard core Rin. The play is getting to you, isn't it?" Neru said and i stared at her and Kaito entered and sat next to me.

"Hey Rin, how are you?" Kaito asked.

"I'm okay." I said.

"Stay away from her." Len said.

"Expulsion." I said and he left.

"What happened?" Kaito asked.

"Well, Len was spying on my student council meeting so i gave him detention for 4 weeks, Rinto and Piko detention for 3 weeks. And if he insulted any member of the student council i would give him suspension or expulsion." I said.

"Wow, i never thought that you could do that." Kaito said.

"I would do that to anybody who insults me and the student council." I said. "Not even caring if the person is family."

"Rin is the coolest, hottest and smartest student council president that i know of." Akaito said.

"Thanks." I said and Mothy-sensei came in.

"Good morning students. Today we'll learn about Freud's theory." Mothy-sensei said and we started to copy everything. By the end of the class this is what happened:

"Hey do you think that Kamui-sensei came today? I didn't see his car." Gumi asked.

"I hope he didn't. I don't want to get assaulted by that demon sensei ever again." Rinto said.

"You've been asking for it every day, Rinto." I said.

"Quiet students. I want to tell you that..." Mothy-sensei started saying but couldn't finish.

"Don't tell us! Kamui-sensei commited suicide because he hasn't gotten a date!" Rinto said. Stupid.

"No! Was he involved in a murder and he's being trialed in court right now!" Lily said. Moronic.

"Don't! Is he a rapist that has finally been caught after 10 years!" Neru said. Imbecil.

"No! He was killed by an ex-girlfriend!" Akaito asked. What?

"Hopefully." Kaito said. Not you too.

"Did he drink bad milk and he's dieing on the floor in his home. And since he lives alone, nobody can help him." Piko said. You i can believe since you're a cruel human being.

"Please God may that happen." Everyone said.

"Is he sick?" Mikuo asked. Are you the only normal one here!

"Yes, he is. He called in this morning saying that he won't be able to come. So you will have a free hour but i don't want to hear any noise from this classroom." Mothy-sensei said and he left the classroom and everyone started talking.

"I'm still with my 'he's a serial killer' theory." Lily said.

"Whatever." I whispered and started writing what it seemed like lyrics for a song.

"What the hell am i doing?l i whispered to myself but then i started singing them. "_Twisted reality, love is a painful mystery. My heart is so insincere." _

"What are you doing?" Neru asked and i hid the lyrics in my History notebook.

"Nothing." I said.

"You were doing something and I'm going to find out what it is." Neru said.

"You try and I'll stay here, okay." I said.

"Hey Rin." Mikuo said while patting my back and i turned to see him with his shining smile. He reminds me of Dream Mikuo just a bit more of a airhead.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I want to give you this." Mikuo said while giving me a small little dark red box.

"Oh Mikuo, what did you do?" I asked.

"Open it." Mikuo whispered and i opened it and i saw an adorable pair of sapphire earrings.

"They're adorable. Why are you giving these to me?" I asked.

"Well remember that on your birthday i didn't get you a present but you still forgave me. So this is your birthday present." Mikuo said.

"Thanks. What's the catch?" I asked.

"Fine, i want you to keep tutoring me since i suck and i also want to see you wear these on the day of the play." Mikuo said.

"Deal and thanks for the gesture." I said while turning to see back to the front and Neru was staring at me.

"What were you doing now?" Neru asked and i hid the box in my school bag.

"Nothing just talking with Mikuo." I said calmly.

"I swear that i'll found out what you're doing." Neru said while texting and looking at me. That was really scary.

"You keep trying, fine." I said.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin!" Len said while poking my arm.

"What the hell do you think that you're doing?" I asked.

"Please forgive me." Len asked.

"No thank you. I don't forgive irrespectable idiots like you." I said.

"PLEASE!" Len said.

"No." I said and he went to sit back in his chair.

Got rid of him but i feel bad for him... NOT! The little smug bastard finally got what he deserved! My complete hatred! And i hated him already from the start, i am a genius!

"Why are you so happy?" Akaito asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked innocently.

"You have your 'I'm evil' smile on right now." Gumi said.

"How do you dare to accuse me?" I said dramatically.

"You are an evil, smart, beautiful genius." Akaito said.

"Thanks for the compliment." I said and then Ms. Primma came in and we just had our normal classes and by the end of the school day, i had got called by Tonio-sensei.

"Um, what did i do?" I asked nervously.

"It's not what you did, it's what you must do!" Tonio-sensei said.

"What?" I asked.

"What Tonio means, is that this Friday, we want to see you give your everything. Everything you've got." Primma-sensei said.

"But i'm giving everything I've got." I said.

"Please, if you want your classroom to win the school festival. Then please give it all you've got Ms. Kagamine." Clara-sensei said.

"Please Sra. Kagamine, por nosotros and for the arts." Bruno-sensei said. Why am I getting attacked by all the teachers that love the arts?!

"Fine, i'll try my more best." I said.

"YAY!" All the senseis' said.

"I'll go home now." I said and i left walking home.

"Rin, can we talk please?" Len said while he was driving slowly his car next to me.

"There's nothing to talk about. Everything has been decided. You're a doushe and I'm somebody who doesn't deserve you for a brother." I said while pacing into the building and getting into the elevator and then i get into the house and running into my room and locking the door but then Len sent me a text message saying that he didn't have the house keys so i opened the door from him.

"I love you!" Len said while hugging me.

"Don't touch me." I said while pushing Len away from me.

"Why do you treat me this way Rin?" Len asked.

"Because you're the king of asses." I said.

"Forgive me! I promise that I won't do it ever again!" Len said. If he promised then I guess that I can forgive the poor idiotic bastard.

"Fine, I forgive you. But if you ever do anything like that again, I swear that I will get your ass expelled from the academy before you can say the word 'shit'." I said.

"Fine but just don't murder me." Len said and i nodded.

**Narrator's POV:**

In the Shion manor, Kaito had his face pressed by his blue laptop.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kaiko asked.

"Checking out Rin's Facebook." Kaito said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiko asked and she sat next to him and saw that he was looking at Rin's pictures.

"She's pretty. More prettier than the last time i saw her." Kaiko said and she saw a picture of Rin with long mid-straight, mid-curled hair with wearing a short pink dress, in the picture she was with Rei, Mikuo, Rinto and Akaito.

"Look at that one!" Kaiko said while pointing at the picture. "It says that it was on her 16th birthday! With my friends."

"That should be me." Kaito said while covering Rei's face since he was on Rin's left side.

And then he went to a picture of her on Christmas, she was wearing a knee-lenght red dress with black heels and with her hair tied up in a messy hair bun by her side was Mikuo wearing a suit.

"That should be me." Kaito said while covering Mikuo's face.

"I get it that you're in the vampire possesive mode when anyone that gets close to your prey makes you angry." Kaiko said.

"She's not my prey, she's the love of my life." Kaito said while scrolling down some more pictures.

"If you say so. Here's your coffee." Kaiko said while handing Kaito a cup of coffee and Kaito drank it and stared at her.

"This isn't coffee." Kaito said.

"True, what is it in reality?" Kaiko asked.

"It's blood, preferably AB positive." Kaito said while he kept eating it.

"You are right. You are great at that." Kaiko said and Kaito kept scrolling down and he stopped at a picture that was on Mikuo's birthday. Rin was wearing a short black dress and her hair was short and she was in the middle of Rinto and Mikuo.

"That should be me! But it's not me, it's so sad." Kaito said while putting his hand over Mikuo's and Rinto's faces.

"No it's not. It's patetic." Kaiko said.

"Shut up." Kaito said.

"Take your hand of the poor laptop screen before you break it." Kaiko said.

"But that should be me!" Kaito screamed.

"I know that you're frustrated because she can't remember you. But look on the bright side, if she knew then she wouldn't want to be with someone that killed her." Kaiko said.

"It wasn't me, it was him! I was just really really thirsty!" Kaito said.

"If you say so. Oh, maybe Cupid's evil, twin brother doesn't want you to fall in love." Kaiko said.

"Whatever, i'll keep doing this in my room." Kaito said while grabbing his laptop and leaving Kaiko alone in the living room.

"I feel bad for him in my own way." Kaiko said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Halloween

**Here is the newest chapter. It's based for... HALLOWEEN! My fav day of the year! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Len's POV:**

I am so not happy. My dreams are getting weirder by the sleep and my little sister doesn't believe me! So well for ending up to being twins if she doesn't believe me!

"I can't believe that she doesn't believe me. Wow that's so ironic." I said while drinking some soda and watching Once Upon A Time. Yes I like those kinds of shows!

"No! Regina's mom! Don't kill Daniel, can't you see that Regina's in love with him and that's why she hates Snow White!" I said while leaning in to see the flat-screen T.V even closer. And guess what, the doorbell is ringing. Curse you random dude!

"Coming!" I said while getting up and I opened the door and I saw Rinto leaning by the wall.

"Dude, Rin ain't here." I said.

"The better. Now let me in." Rinto said.

"What are you a vampire?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, it's being polite. Now let me in before I punch you into next week." Rinto said while forming a fist.

"Fine just don't kill me." I said and I let Rinto in.

"So what's up man? Are you still having those dreams?" Rinto asked and I nodded.

"Yeah and why are you here? Since you don't come anywhere without a motive and your reason of living isn't here. So I'm just curious." I said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. I'm here to invite you and Rin to this Halloween party; I'm going to have on Halloween." Rinto said.

"Finally a partay! Wait, isn't Halloween this weekend? Whatever I'll find a costume or something." I said.

"It's a costume party and I've invited everyone from class, from 2-B and some sempais." Rinto said.

"Yay! Party!" I said and Rin entered the house with Mikuo.

"Hey Rin, what were you doing with Mikuo?" I asked with a curious tone of voice.

"Well, I was practicing for the play with Akaito and when I was coming back. I thought "Hey shouldn't I practice a bit of the play with Mikuo since I am the main character and he is also" so I called Mikuo and I told him that we should practice so we came here to pick up my script." I said.

"Hey Rinto." Mikuo said.

"Hey Mikuo." Rinto said with a depressive tone of voice.

"Well, we're going to practice and eat. So bye." Rin said and they left.

"Damnit!" Rinto said and he hit the wall.

"Dude! The wall has done nothing to you, yet! And remember the apartment doesn't belong to me." I said.

"Sorry man, it's that I'm so angry that Rin is with Mikuo." Rinto said.

"What? Why are you angry?" I asked.

"You know why!" Rinto said.

"What do you mean….oh now I remember." I said. It's because Rinto has been desperately in love with my sister ever since we were in kindergarten. Wait now that I think about it….

"Kindergarden means meatloaf of kids." I said.

"What?" Rinto asked.

"Well, garden means meatloaf in German and kinder means kids so it doesn't make that much sense." I said while putting my hand on my chin.

"I will act like if I never heard that. Hey remember when I told you about Rin, right?" Rinto asked.

"Of course." I said. How could I forget if he told it to me when we were just 5!

***FLASHBACK***

**It was during recess time and the whole day was normal. Akaito was playing dolls with Gumi, Teto and SeeU. Rei, Ted, Kiyoteru and Piko were in detention for bad behavior. Hard to believe that Rei's student council vice-president after all he did before. And Rinto and I were playing in the sandbox like adorable little kids.**

"**Rinto, what's wrong?" I asked with my child voice since Rinto was watching at Rin and Mikuo at the swings.**

"**Higher Kuo! Higher Kuo!" I could hear Rin scream.**

"**Okay Rinny!" I could also hear Mikuo scream.**

"**Um, Len can I tell you something? But you can't tell anyone not even Rin." Rinto said.**

"**Fine." I said.**

"**No you have to cross your heart." Rinto said and I did the cross my heart sign and he nodded.**

"**Okay, now tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, and tell me!" I said and Rinto inhaled air and then exhaled it.**

"**I like Rin." Rinto said.**

"**WHAT?! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE MY FRIEND NOT A TRAITOR!" I screamed while throwing the toys at Rinto.**

"**Len! Stop throwing toys at Kagamine-san! You're coming to detention with me!" The teacher screamed and I got taken to detention.**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Hey now that I think of it… YOU GOT ME INTO DETENTION YOU BASTARD! I GOT BEATEN UP BY KIYOTERU, PIKO, TED AND REI THANKS TO YOU!" I said while attempting to choke Rinto.

"It-it-it-it was a-a-a-a-a-a-a accident." Rinto said while trying to breathe.

"Fine." I said as I put my hands away from Rinto's neck.

"Well, I'm going to leave before you commit murder." Rinto said and he left and Rin came back some hours ago.

"Hey Len, what's up." Rin asked me.

"Fine, what did you practice with Mikuo?" I asked.

"Well, we practiced everything really fast like if we knew the script and then we had to go to the kissing part." Rin said while looking at the floor.

"Please don't tell me that you kissed Mikuo." I said.

"No, no, no, no! Well we tried but since we know each other ever since childhood. We just couldn't but then we did it. It felt sweet but don't get me wrong. I'm not in love with Mikuo." Rin said. "Well, what did Rinto come here for?"

"Well, he invited us to his Halloween party for this Saturday." I said.

"Oh. I thought that he was here for more important matters." Rin said. "Well, I better start looking for my costume.

"OH, I got a great idea for your costume Rin!" I said.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"You can dress up as SpongeBob because of the color of your hair and since you're as flat as a cutting board, it will be perfect for you!" I said and she stared at me.

"Oh, then if you like the idea some much then why don't you dress up like SpongeBob?" Rin said.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't!" I said. She's such a pain in the ass sometimes but I still love her as my sister.

**Rin's POV:**

I can't believe what Len had as a proposition for the party. Why have I always had this feeling that I didn't let Len have enough nutrients when we were fetuses but it's still my fault for letting him come out first? So no, it's not my fault.

"Rin, what's for dinner?" Len asked.

"Order something." I said and Len ordered a pizza and we ate.

"So have you had a better idea for what you're going to wear to the party?" Len asked me while I put the plates in the dishwasher.

"Um, I might go as a vampire. And you could go as a zombie!" I said.

"No, I'm going to go as a wait for it….Panda!" Len said.

"Why a panda? You know that it's a costume party not a make fun of Len party, right?" I asked and he nodded.

"But I'll get a bunch of ladies!" Len said. My brother is lord of the assholes!

The day of the party: I had bought blonde hair extensions so I wouldn't have to go with my same boring short hair; I had also bought a bunch of black clothes.

"Rin, are you ready?" Len asked.

"If I had finished getting changed then we would already be at the party! So no, I'm not, you idiot!" I said and I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked pretty darn good. I'm saying this because I was wearing a short black sweetheart lace dress with red and black leggings and black high heels and the hair extensions were on and I did a bit of make-up and I put fake vampire teeth. So I walked outside of my room and I saw a big fat panda on my sofa.

"Um Len, are you inside the stupid, fat panda?" I asked.

"I'M NOT STUPID AND I WASN'T EATEN BY MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME!" Len screamed.

"So, you still went with the panda idea? You know that we could have gone as the vampire twins or you could be my slave or you could have been Edward Cullen. You have the clothes for it." I said while walking down the stairs.

"No way and I can't take it off anymore since I glued it." Len said.

"What?" I asked and he nodded.

"Wait a minute… WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING DRESSED LIKE THAT?! YOU TAKE THOSE CLOTHES OFF AND PUT ON DECENT HUMAN CLOTHES!" Len screamed.

"No way and we're already late so move your ass." I said and we got in Len's car and we got to Rinto's mansion, he had made the incredible concept of Halloween on his mansion so we got off the car and we entered and it was playing pretty great music and someone tapped my arm and I turned to see Gumi and Akaito. Gumi was dressed like a witch and Akaito was dressed as some school boy.

"Hey guys! Akaito, what are you dressed like?" I asked and he pouted at me.

"You have no imagination, Rin Kagamine. I'm dressed as Kurt Hummel but when he was in Dalton Academy. Guess what my cousins are dressed like?" Akaito asked.

"Wait, Kaito brought his brothers?" Gumi asked and Akaito nodded.

"Not brothers, his brother and sister. Look over there!" Akaito screamed because the music was too loud and we turned to see Kaito with a girl and a man. The girl was dressed like a The Blue Fairy from Once Upon A Time, the man was dressed like a business man or an FBI agent and Kaito was dressed as –I have no idea-

"What is Kaito dressed up as?" I asked and Gumi nodded.

"He says that he's dressed up as Damon from the Vampire Diaries. He looks cool, right?" Akaito asked.

"Yeah he does! He's dressed up like one of my top 5 hotties." Gumi said.

"Rin, what are you dressed like?" Akaito asked.

"I'm a vampire! Can't you see by the teeth?" I asked while showing the fake vampire teeth.

"You look great!" Gumi said.

"Thanks but have you seen Rei, Mikuo and Rinto?" I asked.

"Why?" Gumi asked.

"Because I need to thank Mikuo for helping my practice for the play a week ago." I said.

"Oh then no." Akaito said and I saw Miku and her costume was so slutty that there is no word for it. She was dressed like one of those Playboy bunnies.

"Look at Miku! She looks worse than usual!" Gumi screamed and Akaito and I nodded.

"Hey Rin! Enjoying the party, you guys?" Rinto asked. He was dressed as El Zorro.

"Nice costume! Are you dressed like El Zorro from the movie or from Pair of Kings?" Akaito asked and he stared at him.

"I'm the one from the movie. Nice vampire costume, Rin. Did you outgrow your hair with one of those hair growth products or hair extensions?" Rinto asked.

"Extensions." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go look for Len. What is he dressed like?" Rinto asked.

"A giant panda." I said.

"I was wondering who that panda was. Bye." Rinto said.

"Bye." The three of us said in synchronization and he left and I saw Neru with Lily and Kiyoteru and their costumes amazed me. Neru was dressed like a sexy nurse, Lily was dressed like Kesha and Kiyoteru was dressed like…..-DRUM ROLLS- Harry Potter! I wonder why he dressed up like his alter ego.

"Lily looks a lot like Kesha! And why did Kiyoteru dress up like himself?" Akaito asked.

"I don't know! Let's go ask." I screamed and we walked to where they were and I poked Lily's back.

"I vant to suck your blood!" I said and she turned around and she laughed.

"That's really funny! You're a vampire, Gumi's a witch and Akaito is dressed like Kurt from Glee!" Lily said and she looked like a staggering drunk.

"She gets it!" Akaito screamed.

"I'm smarter than my cousin in costumes!" Lily said.

"Thanks for nothing, you stupid Homo-sapiens." I said and she smiled the smile that a drunk would give a normal person.

"I'm going to the food table." I said and everyone nodded and I walked there and I was going to grab some punch but first I smelled it and it reeked of alcohol but I was really thirsty so I grabbed a cup of alcohol punch and I turned to see Rei and SeeU. Rei was dressed as Prince Charming which looked very good on him and SeeU was dressed like an angel which went very well with her personality.

"Hi guys!" I said and they smiled at me and I walked towards them and I standed next to Rei.

"Wow Rin, Rei! You two make a great couple!" SeeU said and we laughed and Rei frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look, Kamui-sensei is here and he brought a date." Rei said while pointing at the door and we turned to see Kamui-sensei who was dressed like a samurai and his date was dressed like the Evil Queen from Once Upon A Time, I guess.

"Hello Rei, SeeU, Rin. This is my little sister, Gakuko." Kamui-sensei said while presenting the girl.

"Oh! We thought that she was your date!" SeeU said.

"How much?" I asked Rei.

"5." Rei said.

"Oh so alcohol makes her say the truth." I said.

"Yes it does. Oh look at IA!" SeeU said and we saw IA. She was dressed as a dictator.

"Hello president, vice-president and SeeU-san. Hello Kamui-sensei and his date." IA said as she walked close to us. Looking at her closer, she does look like a dictator.

"She's not my date, she's my little sister." Kamui-sensei said.

"Hey! Why didn't you call me with such formality?" SeeU asked angrily.

"Because the secretary isn't of that much importance." IA said.

"What do you mean by that?" SeeU asked even more angrily than last time.

"Because in such moment if President Kagamine and Vice-President Kagene were going to be murdered and if you were in the way, then you would be killed so simply and they would have to run for their lives." IA said. "But it's just an example not like if one day, President Kagamine turns into president for real and Vice-President Kagene turned into vice-president for real and you were their secretary. And you would screw up big time."

"Evil." SeeU whispered.

"Oh, the dictator outfit looks great on you. What are you trying to do dressed up as a dictator?" Rei asked.

"I'm wearing it to protect you and President Kagamine from any unlikable enemies. Well I'm going for a drink. Bye!" IA said.

"Wow, she's totally going to be a dictator in the future." SeeU said and I kept walking and I saw a Mikuoish figure at the balcony so I walked over there.

"Hey Mikuo." I said and he jumped. He was dressed as Sherlock Holmes and he looked good.

"Hey Rin, you're dressed like a vampire right?" Mikuo asked and I nodded. "It looks great on you."

"Thanks." I said. "Oh, I wanted to thank you for helping me practice last week."

"No sweat. You were in times of need and I also doubted about that part. Have you practiced with Rinto yet?" Mikuo asked.

"No. not yet. I just hope that we have to practice together before next week." I said and Mikuo nodded.

"Hey! Shall we dance?" Mikuo asked and I nodded and we started dancing the new Linkin Park song 'Burn It Down'.

"You are a good dancer, Mikuo!" I screamed a bit since the music was a bit too high.

"Thanks! You too." Mikuo screamed and when the dance finished. Somebody had tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Batman.

"It's Batman!" Mikuo said.

"It's not Batman! It's Gumo, you nimrod!" Gumi screamed while taking off Gumo's mask.

"No! The world has discovered my true identity! Screw you Gumi!" Gumo said.

"Not like the world needs to know it!" Gumi screamed.

"Hey Rin! How about we dance?" Gumo asked in a seductive tone of voice that made me say yes for some strange reason.

"Yeah." I said and we started dancing.

"Hey, you're dressed like a vampire, right Rin?" Gumo asked.

"Yes but I'm a 'pureblood vampire'. Because I'm extremely hot." I said while doing air quotes.

"Well, you would make a beautiful vampire. If they existed!" Gumo said and I smiled.

"Maybe but if I do get turned into a vampire then the bite mark would have to be somewhere it can't be seen because if it's on the neck then people would ask me if it's real." I said and the dance ended and Kaito walked towards us.

"Hey Kaito!" I said.

"Hey Rin! Hello Gumo." Kaito said when he got to us.

"Hello Kaito. I'll be back for another dance, my sweet vampire." Gumo said while kissing my hand.

"Bye. Nice to see you Kaito." I said smiling.

"Nice to see you too Rin! You look like a real vampire." Kaito said.

"I couldn't get red eyes. And you look great as Damon from the Vampire Diaries!" I said while smiling.

"Thanks. I had to dress up like this because my sister wouldn't stop bugging me to wear this. It was either this or a giant ice cream cone." Kaito said depressively.

"Well, this is way better than a gigantic ice cream cone." I said.

I had danced all night with my friends and Miku had spilled punch on me which she paid for, Len had gotten mauled by all the girls in the party (Except me, IA, Lily, Kamui-sensei's sister, Neru and Haku-sensei who was dressed as an assassin) because of his panda costume, and Gumo was being real weird but I think that it was because of the alcohol. And I woke up with the worst of hangovers.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	9. We won and I'm sad!

**Sorry i didn't upload the last time! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Rinto's POV:**

I can't believe that Rin is going to come to my house so we can practice for the play! I am very happy.

"Why are you so happy about now, idiot?" My older sister Lenka asked cruelly.

"Rin is going to come so we can practice for the play." I said with a bitter tone of voice.

"If she falls in love with you. Please do make her fall in love with you." Lenka said while smiling.

"Why do you want that?" I asked.

"Because Rin is cute and adorable and if you get married, your children will super adorable." Lenka said while a bunch of sparkles appeared around her.

"You disgust me so much." I said and I heard the doorbell and one of the maids opened the door and I saw Rin. She was wearing a blue shirt with a black frilly skirt and black heels and she had the script with her.

"Hey Rinto!" Rin said.

"Hey Rin. Iroha, you may leave." I said and the maid left.

"This is a really big mansion, Rinto." Rin said while smiling and looking around.

"Well, this is what you get when your mom is an actress and your dad is a racer." I said.

"Well, where should we go to practice?" Rin asked.

"How about the garden?" Lenka said.

"Why?" Rin and I asked.

"Because I have a party that I need planning and I can't get inspiration if two 16 year olds are here. So go out." Lenka said.

"Fine. I have to go to get my script." I said and I got up the stairs and I entered my room and I found the script by my guitar.

"Got you!" I whispered and I got down the stairs and I saw that my sister was talking with Rin.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, we were just talking about how stupid is the Twilight saga." Rin said. Thank God that Rin isn't like those girls who are in love with vampire novels.

"Well, shall we go?" I asked and Rin nodded and we walked to the garden and when I turned my head to see Lenka, she was giving me a thumbs-up so we sat down in the pavilion.

"Okay, so where should we start?" I asked and Rin started thinking.

"How about the part that Carmen is asking Jose to let her escape?" Rin asked.

"Sure. Why don't you start?" I asked and Rin read the script.

"Wait." Rin said.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to make it sound like if my hands are really tied up. Don't you have some rope?" Rin asked.

"I think." I said and I entered the mansion again and I grabbed a rope.

"Ooooooooo. Are you going to do something dirty?" Lenka said with a very odd tone of voice.

"Shut up, you disgusting human being." I said and I walked back outside and Rin was sitting there looking beautiful.

"Here it is." I said.

"Now tie my hands up." Rin said while showing me her hands.

"Now let's begin." I said happily and she nodded.

"Ah, this cord." Rin said while acting.

"If it's hurting you, then I can loosen it." I said while acting.

"Let me escape." Rin said while looking into my eyes. Oh shit! This is so hard.

"Um…..Um…Um…..Um.." I started saying.

"Why don't we just skip this part? It is pretty embarrassing. So untie me, please." Rin said.

"Okay." I said and I untied her hands.

"We need to practice but we have to practice a scene that won't make us both get embarrassed." Rin said.

"How about the part that both our characters see each other and your character insinuates that my character is jealous?" I asked and Rin nodded.

"Okay, what page is that?" Rin asked.

"It is page 210." I said.

"Got it. You want something of me?" Rin asked while acting.

"No." I acted.

"Because you love me... I pay my debts. Your lieutenant was here with some others. They made us dance." Rin acted.

"You were dancing..." I acted.

"You are jealous..." Rin acted.

"Yes." I acted.

"Well then! I will dance for you alone now." Rin acted. She looked so pretty.

"Let's skip a bit." I said and she nodded.

"To where?" Rin asked.

"Maybe a few dialogues later." I said and she nodded.

"Well, then leave." Rin acted while looking the other way.

"Carmen, I beg of you!" I acted while looking at Rin.

"No! I don't love you anymore." Rin acted while pushing me away.

"Listen!" I acted.

"Go! I hate you!" Rin acted while pushing me away once more.

"Carmen!" I acted.

"Farewell! But farewell forever!" Rin acted. She is breaking my heart right now.

"Well then, so be it. Farewell! Farewell forever!" I acted. Damn it.

"We sounded pretty good." Rin said.

"You are right. Want something to drink?" I asked.

"Maybe a soda." Rin said and when I entered the kitchen, I heard Lenka talking to someone but I ignored it.

"What kind of soda?" I asked.

"A Pepsi." Rin said and I gave it to her while I drank an Ice Tea.

"So did you already practice with Mikuo?" I asked. Why am I asking that question?! I just remembered myself that their characters had to kiss but our characters do too! So yes, I will kiss Rin.

"Yeah, a few days before your party." Rin said. "Oh crap. I have to go. Apparently Len got his head stuck in the bars that hold the stairs and he didn't think of calling the hospital. So now I have to go get his big fat head out."

"Okay. I'll drop you there." I said.

"Yeah since Len has his big, fat head stuck." Rin said.

"Maybe it's that big because he thinks that he is sexy." I said and Rin giggled so we walked into the garage and we got on my motorcycle.

"Hold on or you will fall." I said.

"Don't make me want to hit you." Rin said. I remember the last time she hit me and that hurt.

"I don't want you to hit me." I said.

"I know that Mikuo lives around here. Who else that we know lives here?" Rin asked.

"Well, Kaito's family moved in a few months ago. Piko lives here and Nana lives here too." I said while driving.

"I would like to live here. It's really big and the houses are pretty." Rin said and I took her to her home.

"Thanks." Rin said as she got off.

"Bye. See you at school." I said and I went back to my house and I saw that Lenka was talking to Kaito's older brother.

"Hey neighbor!" a female voice said and I jumped and I turned to see Kaito's older sister.

"Hello. You're Kaito's sister, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm Kaiko Shion, nice to meet. I'm sorry that I'm introducing myself until today." Kaiko said.

"Sure." I said.

"Here. This is a cake that I wanted to give your sister but since my brother is flirting with her. Then its better that I give it to you." Kaiko said and she smiled but I couldn't help to see that she had vampire fangs! Is she a vampire? Don't be silly, Rinto, vampires do not exist.

"Thanks." I said while grabbing the cake and entering the house and then soon later Lenka came in.

"I knew it." Lenka said while entering the kitchen where I was drinking some wine.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. But why are you drinking wine?" Lenka asked.

"I like drinking wine. What were you talking about with Kaito's older brother?" I asked.

"Nothing, he was just asking me out on a date." Lenka said.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"I said yes." Lenka said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed in her face.

"Why are you worrying?" Lenka asked.

"Nothing." I said.

**Narrator's POV:**

And so the day of the school festival came and Rin as the president had to announce it.

"May the best class win!" Rin said and the festival started and everyone was getting ready.

"I can't reach the zipper on the back. Hey, Kaito can you help me?" Rin had asked Kaito as she was putting on the dress.

"Um….. Sure." Kaito said and he pulled it up.

"HELP! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO RINTO!" Gumi screamed and they all ran and they saw that Rinto was screaming but nothing came out of his mouth.

"I think he lost his voice." Len said and Rinto kept screaming.

"Well, that means that you Kaito will be Don Jose." Clara said.

"Thanks." Kaito said with a tone of confusion.

"OK. This isn't bad." Bruno said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikuo screamed and everyone ran to where Mikuo was and they saw him on the floor with one of those sand bags on his left leg and he seemed to be in agony.

"Are you okay?" Neru asked.

"Yes, I am very much okay." Mikuo said sarcastically.

"Somebody take him to the infirmary." Primma said and Piko and Len helped him up and they took him.

"We'll have to close the play because we forgot to give Mikuo an understudy! The horror!" Clara said and everyone gasped.

"Thank you." Rin mouthed out.

"Oh no." Neru said.

"We need to find a replacement. Gumi, what about your cousin?!" Bruno said.

"He's out of town today." Gumi said.

"Well, we tried." Rin said as she walked to get a water bottle.

"Wait. I have an idea." Haku said.

"What is it?" Primma and Bruno asked at the same time.

"Well, Gakupo-san could play it since he knows the play?" Haku asked and Rin spit out the water that she was about to swallow.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"I couldn't do it." Gakupo said and everyone sighed in relief.

"But you have to! Because if you don't then the play will become a failure of epic proportions." Clara said.

"I won't do it." Gakupo said.

"Thank you." Rin and Kaito mouthed out.

"Do it for the school and we'll make sure that you get a raise." Primma said.

"Fine." Gakupo said.

"Then Kaito and Gakupo get changed!" Bruno said.

"But wouldn't Mikuo's small costume rip through his tall muscles! What if it doesn't go through his legs?!" Akaito said with a hint of happiness.

"Silly Akaito. That's why I made a bigger one and it stretches!" Haku said.

"Damn." Rin whispered.

"Oh Rinny, go to Akaito so he put on your make-up. You'll have your moment to shine." Clara said and Rin walked to Akaito.

"Why does this only happen to me?" Rin asked him and Akaito shrugged in defeat.

"Maybe God hates you." Akaito said.

"Yeah, that might be it." Rin said.

And so the show started, Miku was hiding backstage trying to kill Rin but it never worked so Miku gave up but the reason why her stupid plans didn't work was because Meiko and Luka were protecting her. Kaito and Gakupo showed their hate for each other even more during the play and Rin was just feeling humiliated but even more when she saw her parents and then when the play finished, the whole crowd started cheering.

"Kaito and Kamui-sensei, you were very good." Rin said and her parents went to where she was.

"Rinny, my beautiful daughter! Daddy missed you so much! And he's so proud of you!" Her father said as he crushed Rin into a bear-hug. Rin and Len's parents are super famous, their father was the owner of the most famous hotels in all Europe and Asia and their mother was an actress.

"Daddy, stop trying to murder me." Rin said.

"Hey Rin. You have to go to announce the winning class right now." Rei said.

"Oh, okay. Just let me get out of this hug and I'll get changed into my uniform." Rin said and Rei nodded.

"Dad, let me go. So I can make you even more proud of me!" Rin said and she went to get changed in the school uniform and she went to the auditorium to announce the winning class.

"And in 3rd place is 3-A. 2nd place goes to 2-B. and 1st place goes to….. 2-A." Rin said bitterly since she was in 2-A and the crowd started applauding and cheering.

"YAY!" Akaito and Gumi said as they crushed Rin into a bear-hug.

"Yay!" Rin said sadly. Rin's pride wasn't designed to be the leading role in a play but she standed it for a short time.

"I'm sad." Rin mouthed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Randomness

**Here's a new chapter! I hope that you like it!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

Rin, Gumi and Akaito had just finished writing songs in Rin's apartment for their Music class.

"I'm bored. Have you finished yet?" Gumi said.

"Hey just because you finished doesn't mean that the rest of us have." Akaito said.

"Well, Akaito I need your help tomorrow for the slumber party that I'm going to have this Friday." Rin said as she kept writing, she was next to the piano that was in her room.

"Sorry Rinny, I can't. I'm going out with my boyfriend." Akaito said.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Gumi screamed.

"I did tell you, guys. I did it last week." Akaito said.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey, Gumi and Rin. I have something to tell you." Akaito said. They were at Forever 21 and they were in the dressing rooms, Akaito was there to tell them how they looked since he was very, very good at that._

"_OMG! I have a zit!" He heard Gumi scream._

"_I need to regrow my hair." He heard Rin say._

"_I have a boyfriend." Akaito said._

"_Got rid of that zit!" Gumi said._

"_I'll start regrowing my hair." Rin said. "Good for you Akaito, how do I look?" _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Oh. So that's what you said." Gumi said.

"I thought that you said that you had a new friend. Who is it?!" Rin said.

"A senior from our school." Akaito said while blushing.

"Be more specific, you ass." Gumi said cruelly.

"Sora Akita, Neru's cousin." Akaito said timidly.

"_**So liking the same sex is natural in the Akita family."**_ Rin thought.

"That's great! For how long have you been dating?" Rin said.

"Well, 2 weeks now." Akaito said.

"AND STILL YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Gumi screamed from Rin's bed.

"Rin, how about can you let us hear your song?" Akaito asked. He was tired of Gumi's screaming.

"Okay." Rin said and she started playing on the piano.

_**Twisted reality, love is a painful mystery**_

_**My heart is so insincere**_

_**The world's painted in black; love is just what my heart lacks**_

_**My whole life is scattered in darkness.**_

"Stop! That was beautiful!" Gumi and Akaito screamed.

"Really? It didn't seem like it." Rin said.

"Well, I have to go. See you guys tomorrow." Akaito said and he left.

"I have to go too. My cousin is going to make me cook for him since the chef is in labor and my parents aren't home. I have to cook." Gumi said and she left.

"Why, don't I have a boyfriend? Is it because of my personality?" Rin asked herself.

"Hello!" Len exclaimed as he entered the house and Rin sighed.

"Hello asshole." Rin said as she got off the piano chair and walked towards the kitchen.

"Why do you hate me?" Len asked.

"Because you're an asshole." Rin said.

"What are you doing this Friday, lil sis?" Len asked.

"I'm having a slumber party and no. you can't be here to be a peeping Tom." Rin nagged.

"No, I wouldn't." Len said while blushing. Len had imagined Luka and Meiko in sexy pajamas.

"You just thought of something dirty, didn't you?" Rin said. She knew very well her own brother; he was a player ever since he was 9.

"No I didn't." Len said.

"Your face said that you did." Rin said.

"Evil." Len said.

"I know what you are but what am I?" Rin said annoyingly.

"Is this how much I annoy you?" Len asked and Rin nodded.

"This is how much you annoy me." Rin said as cruelly as she could.

"Wow, I have to stop annoying you." Len said.

"Hey, I found some old home movies from when we were kids and something you really liked when you were little." Rin said as she walked into the closet.

"Dad's old Playboy magazines?" Len asked excitingly and Rin rolled her eyes as she grabbed a box and she walked out of the closet and put the box on the dining table.

"Please tell me you found the Kim Kardashian one! I've been looking for it for months!" Len screamed and Rin opened the box.

"You are disgusting. And no. It's that stupid stuffed monkey you used to take around with you during kindergarden." Rin said as she gave Len a stuffed monkey.

"Oh, I remember this little guy. Whatever." Len said and he threw it in his room.

"Asshole. And there's no Playboy in here asshole." Rin said cruelly.

"Damnit. Hey, isn't this the video of our first social event that mom and dad had at the mansion?" Len asked as he grabbed a tape.

"I think. Remember that they made the maids and butlers film the tapes so I can't know which is which." Rin said.

"Then put it in the video player!" Len commanded.

"You do it, you idiot!" Rin said and Len cried in silence as he put the video.

"Sit down on the couch." Len said and Rin sat and Len turned on the video. And the video was a documentary about yarn and then it turned out to be a documentary about Hefner (The dude from Playboy).

"That was the most educative video I've ever seen!" Len screamed as he threw his fist into the air.

"I'll try to forget that traumatizing movie." Rin said calmly.

**The next day:**

At school, Rin started to invite everyone one of her friends that are girls to her slumber party.

"I hope you can come." Rin said as she invited Meiko.

"Thanks." Meiko said.

"You're inviting me too, right?" Luka asked.

"Of course." Rin said.

"Thanks!" Luka said.

"Well, Rin, you've invited everyone that's your friend but some of them won't be able to come." Akaito said.

"I know. Only Luka, Meiko, Teto, Neru, Lily, Gumi and you will be coming so I have no rush." Rin said and Miku approached her and Gumi and Akaito.

"Oh no. miss bitchy is coming. Rin escape." Gumi whispered.

"Okay." Rin whispered back.

"Rin Kagamine, I have to talk to you." Miku said.

"Don't you dare try to kill Rin!" Akaito screamed as he put Gumi in front of him and him in front of Rin. "You'll have to get through Gumi first so you can go through me!"

"Calm down, I'm going to kill her. I want to be her friend." Miku said.

"WHAT?!" Everybody whom was in the hallway screamed since everyone in the whole school knew that Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune were mortal enemies and that there was no way that they could be friends since they hate each other ever since kindergarden.

"Are you high, Miku?" Rin asked. She had heard rumors about Miku being crazy when she got drunk or high.

"No. you're nuts. Well, I want to be your friend because I've recently found out that I've been a pain in the ass for 11 years and I'm really sorry. So want to be friends?" Miku asked and even the teachers stared at the scene.

"Sure." Rin said and Miku hugged her very tightly. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry. So can I go to your slumber party?" Miku asked.

"Sure." Rin said sweetly and then the bell rang so they ran to their respective classes and Rin had expected to see their Psychology teacher/ Homeroom teacher Mothy but she saw Gakupo there and she sat on her chair.

"Where's Mothy-sensei?" Lily asked.

"He's in coma." Gakupo said.

"OMG!" Lily and Teto screamed.

"How did he get into coma?" Rin asked.

"The headmaster was told that he was pushed down the stairs various times until he fell in coma." Gakupo said as he remembered that he pushed Mothy down the stairs.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Hey Mothy! I have a question for you." Gakupo said as he stopped Mothy from walking down the stairs._

"_Yes?" Mothy asked._

"_How many times do you have to push someone down the stairs to put the person in coma?" Gakupo asked._

"_Hm. I don't know! I'm a Psychology teacher not a doctor but it might take 10 maybe 15 times?" Mothy said._

"_Okay." Gakupo said and he pushed Mothy down the stairs 15 times and he called the doctor and the doctor said that he was in coma._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Poor Mothy-sensei. He was the only teacher that didn't nag me." Rinto said.

"Well, students open your books to page 123." Gakupo said and he started giving classes.

* * *

**The slumber party will be in the next chapter. Hint: Len will be king of perverts. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Sleepover Assassination

**Sorry and forgive me for not uploading in a long time. I've been so busy with everything. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

Rin was getting ready for the sleepover; Akaito was helping her to prepare everything. They had set up the Wii with the games that they had decided to play, popcorn, soda, pizza, chips and dip, cakes, cupcakes, brownies, cookies, Chinese food for when they finished playing sleepover games to see various horror flicks. Len was sitting on the couch seeing his sister and her BGF fixing everything for the sleepover while he read a Playboy magazine that had Kendra on the cover. Rin stared at her brother whom was reading the degrading magazine that degraded women to the lowest level.

"And why are you still here?" Rin asked and Akaito stared. Rin was wearing a black and pink nightgown that reached her ankles. Akaito was wearing a red silk male pajamas.

"I'm here to supervise you during the sleepover. We don't want anything bad to happen to my sister and her friends." Len said.

"No you don't. You just want to stare at the girls in the pyjamas and imagine some kind of sex circle." Rin said and Len started to imagine.

***Len's very perverted and dirty imagination***

**"Oh Len-kun. I need you to kiss me." He imagined Meiko saying seductively.**

**"No. I need him to give me a strong hug so I can feel safe when I sleep." Luka said.**

**"No. Let's all kiss Len until our lips get red." Miku, Neru and Gumi said.**

**"Yeah. Come to daddy, my sweet kittens!" Len said with a stupid smile. **

***End of Len's very perverted and dirty imagination***

"Oh yeah." Len said.

"Idiot Akaito, help me get him out of my house." Rin said while looking at her friend.

"Sure." Akaito said and Len came back to Earth just in time.

"Fine. Just let me grab my laptop." Len said and he went to his yellow laptop that had a banana sticker on it and when he walked to the door, he saw himself with Teto and Neru. Teto was wearing red pajamas that had French toast people on it, while Neru was wearing something more mature. She was wearing a golden nightgown that reached her knees. Len leaned forward to see Neru's ass but she slapped him.

"Rin, please tell me that he won't be here for the party. I'm leaving if he does." Neru said.

"You're just saying that because you play for the other team." Len said and Neru slapped him and kicked him on the "sacred place" and he fell forwards and Teto walked pass him while Neru walked over Len like a human floor

"Never mention it to anyone or the next time I see your balls, they're going off." Neru whispered in Len' ear and Len shuddered at the thought of losing his little buddy.

"Got it, boss." Len squeaked and when he got up, he saw Luka and Meiko wearing very mature underwear, I mean pajamas. Luka was wearing a light pink shirt and with dark pink shorts that reached her thighs. Meiko was wearing a dark red nightgown with frills that reached her thighs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Meiko asked.

"I'm just going to leave now. Bye!" Len said stupidly while covering his nose.

"Farewell and good riddance." Neru said and Gumi and IA walked in. Gumi was wearing a green silk strap shirt with silk shorts. IA was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with pink pants.

"We're here for the party." Gumi said while she sat on the couch.

"Let's go." IA said as she also went to sit down and a knock was heard from the door, Gumi stood up and went to open it and it was Miku who had her little brother holding everything for her. Miku was wearing a teal silk nightgown that reached her ankles.

"Miku, we already had everything here." Rin said as she approached Miku with caution.

"This is all I need to sleep at a sleepover. Mikuo put the bags inside." Miku said.

"No. I'm going back home. Bye girls. Bye Hitler." Mikuo said as he dropped all of the bags on the floor and he walked to the door and Rin went to talk with him.

"Hey Mikuo. Could you keep an eye on Len? I just don't trust him right now because he took that damned laptop of his and only God knows if he bugged my apartment. So if he did then please text me." Rin whispered softly in Mikuo's ear.

"Sure. Anything for you, Rin." Mikuo said while blushing intensely and Lily passed right by them. She was wearing a yellow silk dress that reached her thighs.

"Thanks." Rin said and she entered the apartment and Mikuo wobbled down the hallway until he got a text from Len.

**"Dude, come to Piko's apartment. ASAP- Len"**

"Operation: Spy on Len to tattle to Rin and then get in a relationship with her. Assured!" Mikuo whispered as he skipped to the elevator. He went to Piko's apartment in the building next to Rin's apartment building and he saw Rinto, Piko, Ted and Len around Len's computer.

"What are you doing?" Mikuo asked.

"Spying on my sister's sleepover to see hot chicks in their pajamas." Len said with a sneaky voice.

"He asked me to help him bug her apartment when she getting her groceries yesterday." Piko said and Mikuo stared at Rinto.

"Oh, I'm here to later make fun of Kagamine, not this one, the other one." Rinto said and Mikuo stared at Ted.

"Oh, I'm here to make sure that I don't see any male strippers at that sleepover because if I do, then I'm getting her out of that house." Ted said with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Dude, you're scaring me." Mikuo and Rinto said.

"Sorry, possessive boyfriend talking." Ted said. "Or is he?"

"Piko, start the spy cameras in my sister's living room." Len commanded and Piko stared to press a bunch of buttons like a computer genius and 4 images appeared and it was different angles of the house and Piko zoomed in on the first image.

"What do we play first?" Meiko asked.

"Truth or dare." Teto said.

"Accepted." Miku said and they saw the girls sit in a circle, Rin was next to Miku and Akaito.

"I'll start." Teto said and she spinned the bottle and it fell on Lily. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Hm, dare." Lily said bravely.

"Okay, I dare you to give Akaito dirty looks." Teto said.

"Easy as cake." Lily said and she started to start at Akaito with her azure blue eyes.

"Damn, if I weren't gay and had a boyfriend, I would totally kiss you." Akaito said in a trance.

"Knew it. I am that hot. That I can turn a gay guy straight again." Lily said and she spinned the bottle and it fell on Gumi. "Gumi, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Gumi said.

"Is it true that you lost your first kiss with Rinto?" Lily asked an both Rinto and Gumi turned red.

"Well, yes. But that only happened because I tripped." Gumi said and she spinned the bottle and it fell on Miku. "Miku, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Miku said.

"Well, I dare you to... Kiss Luka!" Gumi said and Luka stared intensely at Gumi and Miku stared at Luka too. "With tongue."

"This kiss means nothing." Luka said.

"Agreed." Miku said and they kissed and Len was blushing and nosebleeding from seeing the yuri that was going on.

"Happy?" Miku asked Gumi whom was laughing.

"Very." Gumi said and Miku spun the bottle and it fell on Meiko. "Meiko, truth or dare?"

"Dare but if you dare make me do what you had to do, I will kill you." Meiko said.

"I dare you to... Do 7 minutes in heaven with Akaito in the bathroom." Miku said.

"Fine. Let's go baby!" Meiko said as she grabbed Akaito's hand and dragged him into the bathroom and 7 minutes later, they came out. Meiko looked normal and Akaito looked like he was just attacked a tornado, they both went to sit down.

"Rin, I think that I might've been raped." Akaito whispered in Rin's ear.

"It's seems that it's my turn." Meiko said and she spun the bottle and it fell on Rin. "Rin, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Rin said as she was already horrorized by what the others forced Akaito to do.

"Hm... Who was your first kiss with?" Meiko asked.

"Oh that's easy. Akaito." Rin said.

"WHAT?!" The girls such as the guys screamed/asked.

"Well, it was to prove if Akaito was really gay." Rin said.

"And I am." Akaito said with a smug smile on his face.

"My turn." Rin said and she spinned the bottle and it fell on IA and she looked shocked. "IA, truth or dare?"

"Truth." IA said while looking the other way.

"Is it true that you had sexual intercourse with my brother?" Rin asked and IA choked on a marshmallow while the guys stared at Len and he shrugged.

"It's not my fault that I'm sexy." Len said and Mikuo facepalmed his face in his hand.

"Why don't I just text Rin?" Mikuo thought.

"Yes. But I was drunk. And you know that when I'm drunk, I'm stupid." IA said.

"You're right." Rin said. "It's your turn."

"I'm bored!" Lily and Teto said.

"You were the one who suggested the game!" Miku and Rin said.

"And now I suggest that we play Just Dance 4!" Teto said.

"Fine." All of the girls said and Miku, Gumi, Lily, and Teto all grabbed Wii remotes.

"We'll play first and then you guys go." Gumi said.

"Fine." Akaito said while puffing his cheeks and pouting.

"It's on like Donkey Kong, bitches!" Lily said as she pressed 'Call Me Maybe'. "This is my song, bitches."

"Why is she calling us bitches? I'm pretty sure I'm not a female dog." Teto said.

"That's her way of saying: I'm going to destroy if it's the last thing I do." Rin explained since she suffered Lily's bitches wrath when they were in middle school.

"Vietnam flashback." Akaito whispered in Rin's ear.

"Let's go!" Miku said and they started playing and Lily won with all 5 stars.

"YOU CHEATED!" Teto and Gumi screamed at Lily.

"You must've done some sort of unholy pact with the game!" Gumi screamed.

"Two things. 1: this isn't my Wii nor game. 2: I am just that good." Lily said.

"My turn!" Meiko and Akaito said.

"Someone look for the gayest song." Miku said.

"You guys are so mean!" Akaito said.

"Well, it's true. You're supposed to support the gay community." Gumi said.

"You're right. The gayest song in the game is 'What Makes You Beautiful'. Put it on, girls!" Akaito said.

With the guys, they were looking away since it was just Akaito dancing and that is not what they signed up to see. And then they heard loud knocking and then the door busted down and the guys all screamed and pointed at Len while Len pointed at Rinto. It was Kaito and Gakupo that were at the door, Kaito had his foot up and then he lowered it down while Gakupo had his hand formed in a fist and it was up.

"Oh it's just you." Len said and he lowered his finger that was pointing at his friend.

"What the bloody cross are you doing?!" Kaito asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm spying on my sister's sexy pyjama party. Duh!" Len said stubbornly.

"You know that is so wrong?" Gakupo asked.

"Yeah but since we're not at school. You can't boss us around." Rinto said and then he hid behind Mikuo as a human shield.

"I'm bored! Let's tell scary stories!" Teto said.

"But weren't you the one whom suggested that we played JD4?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. But then I got bored." Teto said. "Luka, you start."

"Okay?" Luka said and she stared at Meiko for moral support but they were using telepathy.

**"What do I do?" **Luka asked Meiko.

**"I don't know. Oh, tell the one of that doushebag from England. The one that we had to get rid of." **Meiko said.

**"But that'll scare them. Wait, that's the point." **Luka said and she cleared her throat.

"Well, it was a dark night in the lone streets of Manchester, England..." Luka started saying and after 5 minutes everyone was shivering, hugging and leaning towards Luka.

"Then he got closer and closer to where the young girls were sleeping, he grabbed the butter knife and he stabbed one of the girls in the throat while the other one tried to escape, he had found her and he wasn't going to let her escape. He never had a witness before and he wasn't going to have one now. He cut her throat open and he left a rose. Scotland Yard knew that the murder was commited by the 'Rose Murderer'. And everytime that you see a rose, the 'Rose Murderer' will be watching you and seeing you as his next kill." Luka said and all the girls were scared except for Neru.

Neru went behind Miku and Akaito whom were hugging very closely, and she blew in their ears and they both ran like scaredy cats.

"Scaredy cats!" Neru said while laughing and she stared at the ceiling and she knew that Len had bugged the apartment so she silently got up and grabbed one of the cameras that wasn't activated and she took it.

"Hey Rin, I need to you to show to the bathroom." Neru said.

"Okay?" Rin said confused since Neru had been many times to her house. She got up and when they got to the bathroom, Neru locked the door and she stared at Rin and she showed her the camera.

"That rat-bastard." Rin said.

"We need to tell the others." Neru said.

"But if he has the cameras on, he'll know." Rin said.

"Your brother isn't that smart. Come on." Neru said and they ran back to the living room where Akaito was being killed by Lily for saying that she might be gay since she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Girls, we're going to do chamomile and citrus facials. In my room, let's go!" Rin said.

"Damn, I didn't put one in her room." Len said.

"Yay!" Lily said and Akaito was helped by IA and Gumi.

"I'm never talking to that woman again." Akaito said and they went to Rin's room.

"My brother has been spying on us for the last 2 hours. And we have to do somehting about it." Rin said and everyone's mouths dropped to the ground.

"I say that we go to where he is and we start beating him up with the butter sock." Neru said while grabbing one of Rin's socks.

"No. That isn't enough." Lily said.

"How about we prank them?" Meiko said.

"Kaito, Mikuo and Gakupo-sensei already texted me saying that they are doing it." Miku said.

"I agree with Meiko's idea for once." Luka said.

"Let's go." Rin said.

"I'm going to call Kiyoteru to help." Lily said.

"I'm going to call my brother." IA said.

"I'll call my cousin." Akaito said as he grabbed his phone.

"I'll call my brother." Luka and Meiko both said.

"Let's go." Neru and Rin said and they walked outside and they turned on the music player and they started to dance until the lights "went" out mysteriously.

"Crap." Neru said.

"What do we do now?" Teto asked.

"Stand where we are until the lights come back." Rin said and the door blasted open and the grils ran and they heard shots.

"I'm going to survive!" Akaito screamed but then a thud was heard and then a shot.

"Ha, ha." Len said.

"No!" Miku screamed. "Stupid hair!"

Another shot was heard.

"Help! My arm is stuck in the garbage disposal thingy!" Neru screamed.

"Let go of whatever you're holding!" Teto screamed and a shot was heard.

"It's my phone, you idiot! I have to tweet abou this. Shit! Kill me now." Neru said and then another shot was heard and then another one and another one.

"Lily get off of me." Rin screamed but two shots were heard.

"Don't kill me! I'm too pretty to die!" IA screamed and a knife like noise sounded.

"Please don't kill me. Have this!" Gumi said.

"This is a coupon for Forever 21." A deep male voice said.

"We don't need that." Another manly voice said and a shot was heard.

"Oh my f*cking God! They're all dead!" Len screamed.

"Where's Ted?" Piko asked.

"Oh no." Rinto said.

"What 'oh no'?" Gakupo asked.

"He went to see for himself if Teto is dead or not." Rinto said.

"Let's follow him!" Len said and they followed Ted whom was standing in front of the door to Rin's apartment.

"What's wrong, man?" Len asked.

"I can't go inside." Ted said.

"What do you mean? The door is right there!" Len said.

"I don't have the keys." Ted said and Len stared at him like if he was an idiot.

"Baka. I'll open it." Len said and when they opened the door, the first body that they saw was IA's.

"OMFG!" Len, Piko and Rinto screamed as Mikuo, Kaito and Gakupo rolled their eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ted screamed as he saw Teto's body.

"Why?!" Ted screamed and Len saw his sister's body.

"No more rent paying!" Len said. "I mean... Why?! Why did you take her?!"

"Rat-bastard." Neru said.

"Huh?" They all said (except Kaito, Gakupo and Mikuo).

"We so got you." Rin said.

"You're not dead?" Piko asked.

"Obviously no. That was a prank so you guys could learn your lesson about spying and it worked." Miku said.

"Who were those random voices?" Rinto asked.

"Oh, those were Kiyoteru, Sora, Meiko's brother Meito, Luka's brother Luki, Akaito's cousin and Kaito's brother Taito and his assistant Big Al, and AI." Rin said as they walked out.

At the end the punishment for Piko, Ted, Len and Rinto was eating the stuff that they didn't like and they were allergic to: shrimp.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps the creative process!  
**


End file.
